Cat's To Do List: Australian Adventures
by FanWriter83
Summary: When Loïc and Sean are stabbed by a mysterious assassin, Jim decides it's time for Alfred to pack their bags again and skip country. They leave to the Australian countries where they move in with one of Alfred's war-buddies. Will the Australian countryside ever be the same again after the meeting with Cat and her Kitty Toys? * Side Adventure of Series 2 *
1. Skipping country

**This is a story that is set between chapter 13 and 14 of the cat's new to do list adventures. In case you didn't know, that one is updated, last week:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Skipping country**

A few days ago, Sean was stabbed by this mysterious assassin because he was mistaken by someone else. The assassin thought he was Quacey K, (Loïc Kägi) the person he was looking and came to Gotham for.

It had been an easy mistake, because someone had tipped the assassin that two kids around the age of fourteen where looking for a person who worked with a certain type of knife. The both of them were wearing hoodies most of the time, but then another street girl approached them and attacked one of them, the girl.

Selina's hoodie was removed during the fight and that's why this person could describe her so well. A few nights later, Sean did some research on the knifes as well because he promised Loïc he would, and Selina came with him.

It did take a while, but then a boy came to them and took them to a far warehouse where he told them some info. Then, as Sean payed the kid for his troubles, knifes started to fly around. Sean and Selina barely escaped.

Afterwards, when they calmed down a little, the couple went to a night club. The same person who had tipped the assassin earlier, saw them and snitched again. The assassin entered the club, found Sean and Selina dancing and propelled himself through the crowd and toward them. When he walked past them, he stabbed Sean in his stomach.

Loïc, who was dancing with Annie nearby them, saw the flickering knife and warned Sean and attacked the assassin from behind. Because of Loïc's fast actions the stab wound wasn't deep enough to kill Sean. The assassin fought back and stabbed Loïc in his leg when the boy tried to kick him. Loïc fell to the floor and the assassin ran off.

Both boys were bleeding horribly and the two girls tried to stop their bleeding while hollering to some people to call an ambulance, and they found themselves in hospital later, alone and without the boys. The doctors had taken them away, because even though Sean's internal organs weren't harmed, he still lost a lot of blood.

The girls were trooping up and down into the waiting room, worriedly, when Alfred arrived with Jim Gordon. They told them everything, and hours later all the kids were gathered from the island by Bullock and send back to Wayne Manor.

"I can't believe that horrible cop forces us to stay here," Selina cries angrily as she stomps inside the boys bedroom with a plate of food for the two recently stabbed boys.

Alfred had forced the hospital to give them an early release when they were stable enough, in case this assassin might come back to finish his job. Alfred also increased the security at Wayne Manor, meaning Bullock and Jim had moved in as they assigned themselves as security guards.

The two boys look up, warily since they just woken up by Selina's stomps. "Sorry, I'm not angry at you, but at Jim Gordon. It turns out we aren't allowed to head back to KnightCat's Edge as long this assassin is still out there."

"What?!" Sean spits angrily and jolts up straight, almost knocking his plate with breakfast from Selina's hands as she wants to set it on his lap. "Sorry, Selina." The girl simply smiles to let him know it's fine and then heads over to Loïc to give him his breakfast. They can hear Alfred bellow angry as he makes food for the cops.

"YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND, MR. GORDON, IF YOU THINK I WILL TAKE THE LOT TO SWITZERLAND AGAIN!"

They can't hear the rest of the conversation because Jim asked him to tune down his voice, but seconds later they hear Alfred at the bottom of the stairs, indicating that he had lost another argument; "MISS KYLE, MISS ANNIE, MISS CHADWICK, MISTER MOONEY AND MASTER BRUCE, START PACKING YOUR SUITCASES AND DON'T FORGET TO PACK ONE FOR MASTER SEAN AND MISTER KÄGI AS WELL!"

"Wait, where are we heading too?" Bruce asks, strolling down the stairs. Also, what about the twins, Jack and Johnny?"

"To Gungellan, Master B!" Bruce frowns and Alfred rolls his eyes annoyed. And there he was, thinking he pays the school money in order to teach the kids something. "South Australia, Master Bruce."

Alfred also wanted to explain why the twins, Jack and Johnny didn't come as well, but it seems Bruce wasn't bothered with that fact anymore because he screams with glee; "Guys, we are going to Australia!"

* * *

A few hours later the gang arrive at the Australian airport and Alfred asked permission for landing the KnightBatCat-mobile. Alfred still wanted to use the term; 'Wayne's private airplane' but the crazy cat-girl demanded him to rename it, otherwise she would jump from the plane while having Bruce and Sean both dangling with her on one parachute.

Finally landed, they left the airport and took a bus. The kids frowned a little to that because where would they head to if they grabbed a bus? Soon the city disappeared behind them and all they saw was countryscapes, Selina whines; "Bruce, when you said; 'Australia', I thought we would stay at the Gold Coast or Sidney or whatever. But this looks far from any of those I had in mind!"

"Yeah," Sean pitches in, equally disappointed as Selina. "I even packed my swimming trunks for my days at the beach."

Alfred slaps his forehead and grumbles; "Master Sean, you've been recently stabbed, so I don't see why you thought you were allowed to swim in the first place!"

"Who said something about swimming?" Sean frowns. "There are lots of other things for me to do at the beach and need swimming trunk for."

Selina giggles and adds importantly; "Yeah, like frolicking with me in the sand. And we can make sandcastles, and once they are finished we can destroy them again by frolicking on top of them."

Some other passengers look weirdly at the two kids as Selina cuddles herself onto Sean's lap and starts nuzzling her secret boyfriend. Alfred still didn't know they were a couple. The poor butler still thinks it's one of Selina's daily antics.

"Get off Master Sean, will yah?!" Alfred roars a little too loud and makes all the passengers turn their heads at them, curiously. What they see is a British man who's struggling with a fourteen year old girl as he tries to drag her off a thirteen year old boy's lap by the shrubs of her neck. Selina starts whining like a cat in pain.

Alfred drops her onto his seat and plants his own butt on what was Selina's seat before she cuddled onto Sean's lap. It was the seat between Bruce and Sean. Selina scowls very angry at the butler who pays no attention to it. "Stay!"

"I'm a cat, butler! Not a dog!" Selina snarls as she throws an icy stare at the older man. Alfred grabs the newspaper and starts to read it while keeping a surreptitiously eye on Selina for as long the trip endures.

A few hours later they arrive in a small town, called; Gungellan. Alfred stands up which is a cue for the kids to follow him out the bus. Soon as they are out and Alfred waits for the chauffeur to take their suitcases from the bag area, the kids scope their eyes, shock-stricken.

There's nothing but dry sand, a few shops and a building that dares to call itself a hotel. Alfred must be freaking kidding if this is the place where exchanged for Gotham. Even though had lots of crime, it looks more like a city than this. There were even more shops than here. It doesn't even look like a town.

Selina folds her arms and says dully; "This place is a dump! I bet they won't even have cable television here! In Switzerland there was snow to entertain ourselves, but what does Alfred expect us to do here? Building sandcastles."

Alfred grumbles as he takes the suitcases; "Isn't that what you wanted to do at the beach as well? Just imagine it's a big beach with no ocean."

"Very funny….but not for real," Selina snarls angrily as she throws a stink-eye to the butler. Then, her lips curl up in a cheeky smirk and says; "But then again, if you allow me to frolic with Sean on a public road, then where are we waiting for?"

Alfred got some very fast and new responses skills over the past few months, and thanks to those skills the butler is in time to drop the suitcases and grab the two street kids that are about to skip off.

"Get your butts into that hotel over there," Alfred grumbles as he pushes the kids upon it, and Selina opens her mouth to make another witty comment, but Alfred is faster; "Don't you dare to say it, Miss Kyle, because I know what you're thinking! Inside, order a drink and wait for me! And that means; all of you!"

The three girls – Rikki is holding Richard - and the four boys run like a pack of wild and thirsty animals upon the hotel like it's the first drinking hole they found in days – which wasn't because Alfred had packed plenty bottles of water to drink on the plane and the bus.

Alfred called for a cab at the nearest payphone stand and then entered with the stack of suitcases into the hotel where – to his surprise – found all the children. A part of him had been scared Miss Kyle would have waved his words into the wind and rented a room for her, Sean and or Bruce.

Then, as Alfred approaches their table, his eyes almost drop out his head as he sees what Sean is drinking. With a tight gasp, the poor butler drops the stack of suitcases and sprints up to the table to stop Sean from taking a sip of his beer. "How did you manage to order this?"

Sean simply shrugs, "Easy. I just said I was small for my age and-

"And showed a fake-ID, didn't yah?!" Alfred fills in, suddenly getting it. The grin on the kids' faces says enough. "You will hand them to me, now! All of them!"

The kids grunt disappointedly as they hand their fake-ID to Alfred who takes them and puts them away in his wallet. Then the butler orders a drink for himself and pays for the ones the kids ordered at the same time. Then they wait for the cab to bring them to…well, at this point only Alfred knows where they will head to.

A few minutes later two cabs stops in front of the hotel and one of the drivers asks for a Mr. Pennyworth. The kids jump up excitedly and dash outside to make their own seat- arrangements as the two drivers help Alfred with the suitcases.

"I want to share my cab with my Kitty Toys," Selina cries with glee as she takes the boys hands and tries to cram them with her in the backseat. Alfred intervenes in time, dragging the two boys out and pushes them to the other cab while grumbling; "The boys take that one, and the girls sit with you, Miss Kyle while I take the passenger seat to keep a close eye on you."

Selina folds her arms angrily and stares out the window, moping; "Why does the snotty king of England always need to ruin my mood." Alfred ignores her and sits down beside the driver. For the next twenty minutes they drive on some dusty country road and all they can see are fields and kettle as far their eyes reach.

The young car-girl starts to bounce up and down in her seat, and then whines to Alfred; "I need to pee! Can we pull over?"

"You should have done that when we left, Miss Kyle," Alfred grumbles back as he stares out the front window to the cab driving in front of them. It sure looks like the boys aren't behaving either. They are playing 'tag' in the backseat of their cab. Alfred rubs his forehead tiredly and starts to wonder why exactly he said yes to take the most troublesome kids in Gotham city on a trip to another country? Right now, all Alfred wants is that he was an assassin and drop them far away from civilisation.

Selina's cries pulls him back from those thoughts; "But then I didn't have to pee, and now I do!" Alfred shakes his head to the driver as signal to keep driving, and tries to ignore Selina's bouncing's' for the next few minutes, but then she says with a wide grin; "Oops, I think I peed in my pants. I told you to stop!"

The cab driver opens his eyes wide in shock and stares at Alfred who rolls his eyes annoyed and says to the girl in the backseat; "You didn't pee you pants, Miss Kyle, so stop messing around!"

The cat-girl folds her arms even more angrier and mutters some insults she usually uses on Alfred when she's angry at him. Suddenly the cab in front of them stops and Alfred is pretty scared the reason for stopping are the boys, still playing tag in the back of the car. Their cab stops as well and Alfred quickly rushes out to ask the reason for stopping.

Once out of the car, Alfred sees it's not the boys who made the driver stop but a herd of sheep. They wait for the kettle to pass them and then continue their journey. A few minutes later they arrive the gate that says; Wilgul.

The children stare out the window as they drive up the long, sandy path that leads to the farmhouse. They have an amazing view on the house itself as on the properties around it. There are stables and fields as far as they can see. The house itself is not really big, but it looks really amazing on the outside.

The cars pull up near the fence outside the farmhouse and the children step out, all equally awe-stricken. Hours ago, when they arrived Gungellan and saw what it was like, they expected their 'vacation home' would be a dump as well. But this was far from being a dump.

A tall man with dark hair and a pair of blue, boyish sparkling eyes walks outside the house and down the garden path to meet them. Selina recognizes the big man immediately and grins; "I Told you Alfred would hold you on that 'babysit' offer you gave him years ago."

"Miss Kyle, behave!" Alfred grumbles with a warning tone in his voice. Alex, Alfred's buddy from the army, chuckles and says; "It's quite alright, Alfred." Alfred simply smiles politely and then helps the drivers with the suitcases as the children follow Alex to the house.

Alex shows them around and the house even looks bigger than on the outside. It has a big living room with a fireplace. Even though it has large windows and lots of sun gets through, it's surprisingly cool. The room is filled with a four persons, brown leather couch and two brown leather arm chairs. There is a large bookcase which is filled with veterinarian books. The children can read the covers of the books as they walk past it when they follow Alex to the next room.

Alex points at two doors and tells them one is for the boys and the other for the girls. Selina moans sadly. She thought she could share hers with her Sean-y. At the end of the hallways is the shared bathroom, which has a bath, a shower and a toilet. Alfred's room would be next to the boys room.

They all head into their rooms and start unpacking some of their stuff while Alfred catches up with Alex. The butler tells his friend they had to skip town for a while because some crazy assassin with an owls mask stabbed Sean and Loïc. Also, the Military Ninja Assassin Butler promised he would try his best to make the children behave. Especially Selina.

Alex chuckles to that and says he has no problem with loudly children, nor his housemates, Dave and Nick. Nick is his younger brother and helped him around the farm. Dave is the town's veterinarian and close friend to Alex and Nick.

Suddenly, a loud scream comes from the girls room, and Alfred expecting the worst thing ever jumps to his feet and instinctively grabs for his gun as he sprints to the girls room. What he finds is Selina perched on Sean's lap, nuzzling his chest wildly. That means she wasn't the one screaming.

Rikki stands in the corner of the room and near a drawer. Her eyes are big and filled with horror as she looks at the butler and then back to the drawer. Alex appears behind Alfred, and Rikki cries in fear; "There is a freaky animal in that drawer."

Alex chuckles and approaches the drawer while Alfred pulls his gun away with a tired eye roll. Alex opens the drawer and peers inside, smiling; "It's just a gecko. Don't worry, he will keep the mozzies out."

Selina frowns; "The what?"

"Mosquitoes, Miss Kyle!" Alfred grumbles. "I start to wonder what they teach you at Anderson Prep!"

"So, we are heading to Anderson Prep every morning to learn something? I thought you dropped us off so you had a break." Selina guffaws loudly. Alfred looks at her, very angry.

* * *

It's midnight and because of the jet-lag some of them can't sleep, especially Selina is pretty up and awake. The cat girl jumps out of her bed and sneaks quietly into the hallway and up to the boys room. Once in there, Selina quietly awakes Sean who stares at her warily.

"I can't sleep," Selina whispers. "I was wondering if you maybe like to take a little midnight walk with me?"

Sean looks at his alarm clock and says; "Selina, it's 2 am. Go back to bed." Sean turns around and flops back into his pillow, slowly drifting back to sleep. Selina pulls the pillow from under her boyfriend's head and starts swatting his entire body with it. Sean was already awake again the second his pillow disappeared and tries to protect himself from Selina's swatting.

"Fine, fine!" Sean says as he realizes he won't get any sleep as long he keeps refusing Selina's midnight idea. His cat-like girlfriend grins happily and dashes out the room to wait for him outside the house.

A few minutes later Sean joins her and they start walking around Wilgul, hand in hand. They hear midnight birds scream in the distance and feel the soft midnight breeze brushing their hair and faces. After a while they sit down on a paddock fence and Selina rests her head onto Sean's shoulder.

"This is far more different than Gotham, isn't it?" Selina asks with her eyes closed, dreamingly. "It feels strange to hear animals instead of wailing sirens, gun shots, breaking glass."

"Yeah," Sean says as he stares into the distance. Then his eyes go up, and a soft smile curls his lips; "Also the night sky is far from Gotham's night sky. I mean, I've never seen so many stars, at once."

Selina opens her eyes and looks up to the stars as well. The young girl is completely awe-stricken by it. Sean starts to steal glances at her face without her knowing it. The young boy starts to smile more. The surprised look on her face makes her look even more beautiful than she already is.

The young girl's eyes pull themselves from the stars and into Sean's eyes. The dreamy grin on Sean's face makes her tilt her head to one side, playfully; "What?"

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are and how much I love you," Sean thinks aloud with a cue dreamy sigh. Selina's face turns bright red, and Sean quickly drops his eyes to his lap. Those words were meant to stay in his head because now he might have spooked her. Maybe it was still too soon for her to hear the "L" word.

Selina pulls Sean's face gently around to face hers as she smiles; "I love you too, Sean Ornelas." They are about to kiss when they suddenly get interrupted by a car driving up the property.

Sean pushes Selina off the fence before sliding off as well and hiding behind it with Selina beside him. The pickup truck stops straight in front of them and two men come out from the front while two men sit in the back and move to the very end of the vehicle, opening the tailgate.

Carefully, the two street kids try to look through the fence and narrow their eyes. The four men start to unload drums and roll it over to a certain point. One of them bends down and starts to lift up something from the ground. A few minutes later they hear pouring liquid, like running water of something like that, but the two children know it can't be water because the air fills with a strange stench.

Sean tries to move up on his feet so he can peek over the fence and maybe the truck that's blocking most of the view. But soon Sean stands on both feet he still sees nothing, though that smell is somehow familiar.

A dragging sound indicates they are coming back and Sean quickly ducks back to the ground. While whispering orders to one and another, the four men start to lift up the drums and place them back on the tailgate.

Sean can finally place the stench and whispers to Selina; "Selina, I think those guys are stealing Alex's fuel," The girl's eyes turn big in shock. "We have to stop them." Before Selina could stop her boyfriend, Sean jumps back on his feet and shouts; "Stop! What do you think you are doing?!"

The four men look up, alarmed, and then two of them jump back on the tailgate and closes it while the other two run over to the front of the truck. Sean acts instinctively and hurls himself around the person that's the nearest and throws him to the ground, pinning him down.

Selina starts to scream for Alex, or whoever hears her screams, and runs up to the second man who's about to jump behind the wheel. The young girl's nails meet the man's eyes, and he howls in pain. Then he quickly gives her a punch in her face. Selina falls backwards to the ground.

As the others come running from the house, the man jumps behind the wheel and starts to car, speeding off. Sean is still fighting with the other man and then finally knocks him unconscious.

Alex rushes over to help Sean with tying the man's arms and legs while Dave called the police. What Alfred liked to know was what they were doing outside while they supposed to be in bed, sleeping. Sean and Selina didn't give the butler a straight reply.

An hour later the police arrives and takes the man with them, but Sean and Selina couldn't really tell them how the other three men looked like, though Selina could tell one of them should check into hospital soon, because of his eyes.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**


	2. Trust & Ex-cons

**Hi guys, first I want to thank the 5 guests and GIANTPANDAMAN for reviewing this story, Valxlav56 and honeybadger123 for following and favoring this story. Also, I'm verry sorry** **for my lack of updating this story. The thing is, I hit a writers-block with this one so I wasn't really sure whether I should update this chapter or wait until my writers-block is over. I decided to update it because maybe your reviews might inspire me again and continue this story, hint. LOL**

 **Anyway, big romantic moment between Sean and Selina and I know some of you like that.**

 **Enjoy reading this new update:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Trust & Ex-cons**

It's five am in the morning and the entire house is up and about, not to mention the loud chatter outside. Selina opens her eyes warily and looks at Annie and Rikki, both equally sleepy. Then, someone knocks on the outside of their door.

"Come on, girls, up you get!" Alex cries with glee and then skips over to the boys room, doing the exact same thing; "Come on, boys, up you get!"

Selina slides from her bed angrily and stumbles to the door, swinging it open with the biggest scowl imaginable; "Do you have any idea what time it is?!" The cat-like girl spits, folding her arms in an annoyed manner.

"Yes, five am," Alex replies with a grin on his face as he saunters through the hallway up to the Living room. "We are always up at this time."

Selina snorts angrily; "Yeah, well, it should be illegal!" Then the young girl turns on her heels and shuts the door behind her as she strolls back to her bed, flopping face down into her pillow.

The young girl was about to cuddle herself back under her sheets but then Alfred knocked on the door and demanded them to get up. A few minutes later they are all outside, yawning miserably.

Alfred came out the house with a plate filled with sausages and burgers and settles it onto a table, and Alex, Nick and Dave start to dig in. Rikki, Selina and Annie look at them in disgust. Even Bruce looks like he's about to throw up, but Hien and Sean are digging in fast as well.

The shearers, three men and one woman, gather around the breakfast table as well and the woman offers with a smile to Alfred who brings more burgers and sausages; "Here, let me give you a hand with that."

"Oh, thank you," Alfred answers politely and sends a warm smile at her. Then, he slaps Sean against the back of his head because he's humming the song; 'love is in the air'. Then, Loïc strolls up to the butler and asks if there is also muesli to eat but meets blank stares with Alfred.

"You know what, I'm not a breakfast person anyway," Loïc says quickly when he sees Alfred's angry eyes and darts off, sipping from his orange juice as he went back into the house. Inside he finds Selina, Rikki, and Annie standing by the kitchen window, lurking outside. There's another girl with them. "Who's she?"

Selina quickly jolts away from the window and stares at Loïc with a shocked expression. Obviously they are up to no good. The girl sighs relieved when she sees it's Loïc and answers as she points at the girl; "This is Harley Quinzel. She works in Gungellan hotel."

"Uhm, what is she doing here then?" Loïc asks as he eyes the pigtail haired girl who's wearing a short skirt and a top that just ends underneath her breast, leaving an exposed bellybutton ring. Alfred would definitely become crazy if he finds her here.

Selina shrugs and grins; "She was bored and she heard we arrived so she wanted to say hello. And, guess what, she knows the latest gossips."

Loïc rolls his eyes, thinking; ' _sure she would'_ , though none of the girls see it because they already had turned facing the window and peered through the curtains. Selina beckons him to come over and points at one of the shearers; "That woman where Alfred is flirting with is just released from the clink."

"The what?" Loïc frowns.

They all roll their eyes and answer in sync; "Prison!"

Loïc can't help himself and joins his friends by the window, whispering in shock; "What did she do?"

Harley joins them as well and sniffs briefly into Loïc's hair who backs away disturbed. Then the girl replies his previous question like nothing happened; "She has a short temper. Ask her hubby and kids, although, they also disappeared off the face of the earth. They say he was having an affair with another sheila, so she cut him into little pieces and then got rid of it."

"And what happened with her kids?" Loïc asks, not buying the story like the girls do. They stare at their new friend in shock. Harley shrugs and replies; "No one knows."

Selina gasps in shock and then cries dramatically; "I have to safe my kitty toys!" And with that, the cat like girl sprints outside the house to rescue her kitty toys, except when she's about to grab one of Bruce's and Sean's arms, Alfred stops her by dragging her away by her waist.

"Miss Kyle, get back inside and get properly dressed. Unless you want to help sheering in your pyjamas."

Selina drops her hand against her chest with a gasp and hollers dramatically; "Whaaat? You expect us to work on our vacation?!"

"This is not a vacation, Miss Kyle, you know that!" Alfred grumbles angrily as he directs her back to the front door to push her in the house. Selina objects and bellows; "Yes, I do remember but guess what, it's not safe here either." Alfred ignores her words and shuts the door behind her.

A few seconds later they are all gathered in the shearing shed. Sean knows a lot about shearing (not that big of a surprise), and had offered to help while Bruce, Loïc and Rikki muster the sheep from outside through the pens inside. Hien, Annie and Selina have the job to sweep the wool to the back of the shed where Alfred volunteered himself to inspect the wool and push it through the wool press into sacks. They are about to start when they miss one person.

"Where is Miss Kyle!" Alfred hollers angrily at the other kids and they all shrug, equally clueless. "Ugh, she better not be gallivanting-

Alfred can't finish his sentence because the girl of his topic just gallivants inside wearing a skin tight jeans and a strapless top that exposes her bare belly, saying; 'property of Sean Ornelas, so don't touch.' You must be pretty dumb if you don't figure she and Sean are dating after reading that pretty obvious clue.

"Hiya, boys!" Selina skips past the boys up to the infuriating Alfred. "What?"

Alfred slaps his forehead and grunts sarcastically; "Nice outfit! Where is the rest!"

"Ugh, it's going to be stinking hot in here and if I have to work on my vacation, I don't want to sweat my butt off!"

Sean holds his thumbs up and says with a smug; "Me, like-y!"

"Master Ornelas, face the sheep and not Miss Kyle!" Sean quickly turns to face the sheep and Alfred wonders what had happened to the young street boy since he moved in with them. He can't quite remember when the kid became from this shy kid who was afraid to look at himself because he thought he was ugly, to this boy who dares to flirt. Obviously Miss Kyle has something to do with it, but what? (Alfred, her belly, hint, hint) Alfred definitely has to keep an eye on her and her strange antics before she ruins the boy some more.

A few minutes later everyone is busy with what they are supposed to do, except Selina. Instead of sweeping the floors like Alfred told her too, she stood behind Sean and eyed his butt interestingly as he bends forward to shear the sheep. It is a pretty hot day so Sean was also shirtless which brought her completely over the moon.

Behind her, Bruce struggles with a stubborn sheep as he tries to push it inside the shed so one of the shearers can shave the wool off. "Come on, Bruce, you have to show her who's boss," Alex chuckles.

"I'm too scared I hurt her," Bruce pants as he tries to get a grip onto the struggling sheep. Sean and Selina roll their eyes and watch amazed at Bruce who's fighting with the sheep as he tries to get it closer to Sean. Bruce trips to the floor and the sheep tries to escape.

Sean quickly scrambles after the animal and grabs it tightly and forces the animal to lie down so he can take the two front legs and drag it backwards with him to the shaving area.

"Sean, you are so manly," Selina cries enthusiastic and you can almost see little hearts in her eyes when she batters her eyelashes at the street boy. Alfred swats her with a broom and points angrily at the wool on the floor. Selina, getting the idea rolls her eyes annoyed; "Yeah, yeah, I will get to it, in a minute."

Selina stares at Sean's beaming butt for another second but has to stop again because Alfred smacks her head.

"Come on, Alfred! This stuff is extremely, disgustingly oily. It will take hours before it's washed off." Then, looking very thoughtfully as she darts her eyes back to Sean and sees his arms, chest and back are oily as well; "You know what, new idea; I guess a very long sponge bath with Sean will do the trick."

Bruce skips back outside and helps Hien and Loïc to get more sheep inside the shed. Hien cries with glee as he musters the sheep forward; "This is so Ozzie. Sheep, shack full of sheep-

"Yeah, and an ex-con and murderer," Loïc adds with a sarcastic eye roll as he remembers the gossip in the kitchen. Hien thinks it's a joke and guffaws. Bruce however, turns pale all up to his ears.

"Murderer?"

Loïc looks up and sees Bruce's anxious face and grins; "Yeah, didn't the girls tell you?" Bruce shakes his head, worriedly. Loïc's face turns into a bigger grin and he starts explaining what the girls said, or better yet, what the girl Harley told them.

"Oh, come on, Bruce! You don't believe it, do you?" Hien grins as Bruce's eyes dart anxious to the shed with his friends, butler and so called murderer. "The girls are just trying to mess with our heads. That woman is harmless, everyone can see that."

Hien hadn't said it or; "What happened to my wet-path?!" the woman of their topic, Bethany, bellows angrily as she scopes her eyes across the floor where she had left it.

"Oh, don't worry Betty, maybe someone swept it by accident because they thought it was wool," Alex replies with a gentle smile which soothes the woman long enough to give her a new cloth for her sweaty face and arms.

Selina skips up to Sean with a smirk and a wet cloth in her hands and sings; "Let me wipe your sweaty face, Sean-y!" Sean turns around to face her and allows her to wipe the sweat from his eyes but, instead she starts wiping the cloth across his chest. "Feels much better, doesn't it?"

Sean frowns; "Selina, that's not my face."

"I know, I know." Selina proceeds another few seconds to cool off Sean's sweaty chest because it took that long for Alfred to rush across the shed and to drag her away from the street boy. After that, he demanded the girl to help him with checking the wool before it goes into sacks. Sean however, looks with sad eyes at the cold cloth in Selina's hands because his eyes were still sweaty.

* * *

It's night time and Sean walks outside the give the dogs the leftovers when he sees Selina stroll into the hay shed. The street boy watches her go inside carrying buckets. The street boy wants nothing to do with it and returns back to the house but then, before he can reach the doorknob, his curiosity gets the best of him.

Sean sneaks quietly across the yard and to the shed Selina strolled into. Soon as his eyes are adjusted to the darkness he finds a bathtub in the middle of the shed. The street boy frowns first, but then Selina asks seductively; "Are you staying there or are you going to join me?" Sean stares agape at his girlfriend who lies under lots of bubbles and holds up a sponge, reaching it out to him. "That wool is so oily, can you sponge my back?"

Sean wants to answer but trips a few times on his own tongue and feels his face become really heated. He just sees his girlfriend and his wildest dream collapse into one. Of course, that's it. This is a dream, no way Selina would do something like this, right? Although, on the other hand, in the shearing-shed, she did say something about a long hot sponge bath.

The street boy wants to pinch himself but then his girlfriend sends a kiss at him and adds; "If you tell me how much you love me, I might sponge your oily back, thoroughly. Sean feels his face heat up more. Selina beckons him to come closer and it feels like his entire body is attached to her finger because Sean finds himself walking toward her at the same pace as she beckons him. "I love you, so much, Sean Ornelas."

"Selina?" Sean whispers as he takes the sponge with one hand while lifting her chin with the other and leans in for a kiss.

"Mmm?"

"Do you know how much I love you?" Sean's lips search for Selina's but suddenly a voice bellows in his left ear; "SEAN!" The street boy tries to block it out for some reason and keeps searching for Selina to kiss but then he gets a painful nudge in his back and the person shouts again; "SEAN!"

Sean jolts up and stares straight into a pale looking Bruce and realizes he had been dreaming after all. The street boy looks warily at his billionaire friend and asks as he rubs his eyes; "Bruce, what are you doing?"

"I can't sleep with the idea that there is a murderer sleeping in the shearing quarters," Bruce whispers anxiously. Sean frowns confused because it seems he hadn't heard about Bethany and the gossip. Bruce realizes it too and explains with tight whisper; "Bethany, the shearer, she's an ex-con."

Sean flops back into his pillow and turns his back on his friend, grunting; "You're waking me up from my most amazing dream for that? If it makes you feel better, I'm an ex-con too so, sweet dreams."

Bruce swallows for a moment to think that through and then nudges Sean's back again; "Okay, maybe Jim or some other cop arrested you in the past for stealing but, I bet they never locked you up because you killed someone."

"Bruce, please, let me return to my dream about Selina," Sean grunts sleepy. "Bethany didn't kill anyone, okay?"

There follows a pause long enough for Sean to think Bruce finally realized there isn't any threat and returned to his bed to sleep, even though he didn't hear any footsteps. But Bruce always moves quite so there wasn't any reason to think the kid was still standing behind him. Sean waits a few more seconds and then closes his eyes with a smile. Now all he needed to do was think strongly about the previous dream so it might return.

"Sean? Are you sleeping?"

The street boy open his eyes with the biggest, angriest roar possible and turns his head to face Bruce and send him a murderous stare; "Bruce, get your butt in your bed before they arrest me for breaking your neck!"

Bruce opens his mouth to say something but they hear the front door open and close again. The billionaire stumbles through the darkness toward the window to see if someone entered the house or walked out. Sean slumps back into his pillow as he takes the opportunity to fall asleep again.

"Sean, don't fall asleep again," Bruce whispers anxiously as he lurks through the blinds. "I can see someone walk outside."

Sean's muffled mumbles come from under the pillow; "That's great, B. That means you are not blind!"

Bruce takes no notice of Sean's sarcastic words and whimpers; "I think it's Selina. She's going into the shed. We have to get her before that crazy ex-con-

"Bruce, would you relax!" Sean grunts a little too loud and jerks his head from under the pillow. Bruce ignores his friend and it seems he had re-found his bravery because he sprinted out the bed room door. Sean follows with the biggest eye roll, imaginable.

Loïc and Hien, who had woken up as well followed the two boys warily, confused and curiously. A few seconds later the gang of boys find themselves outside the house and stare momentarily at the shed and the flickering light that illuminates outside the windows and door.

They look at one another with a frown and it's Sean who dares to take the first few steps across the yard. The others follow closely. As they reach the shed they hide beneath one of the windows, listening. They can hear the girls talk about them.

"I love my Sean-y so much," Selina's voice purrs from the back, and all the boys turn over to watch Sean turn all red in the face.

Sean quickly clears his throat, plasters his hard-core face on and rises to his feet, charging inside while startling the girls by saying; "Stop talking about me!"

The girls start to scream, momentarily until Selina recovers herself and jumps to her feet while screeching; "SEAN-Y!" after that she runs with wide open arms upon her boyfriend and collapses into him with joy, knocking them both to the ground. "I missed you so much!"

The two love-birds start to kiss wildly until Bruce shushes their giggling's and grabs for the torches, turning them out. They all stare warily at the billionaire but not that he can see that. It's too dark. Bruce slowly scurries back to the window and peers outside.

When they hear a car pulling up onto the driveway, the remaining kids join Bruce by the window and lurk outside as well. They see Bethany coming from her car and moves over to the back and opens the trunk. After scoping her eyes through the darkness, the woman opens the trunk and takes a shovel and plastic bags out.

Suddenly another shearer, known by the name Jason, comes from behind their sleeping quarters and walks wobbly up to Bethany. He says something they can't hear but it obviously ticks Bethany off. The kids stare agape at the sight of Bethany and Jason while they are in a heated discussion.

After a while Jason laughs and leaves guffawing as he strolls back to the sleeping quarters. "Yeah, laugh all you want, Jason!" Bethany snarls angrily. "But I'm telling you, Mate, you won't see it coming!"

All the teens, except Sean, gasp in shock after they hear Bethany's threat, and Bruce backs away from the window a little too wildly and knocks a tool to the ground in the process. Bethany's head turns to the shed and the remaining teens quickly duck back to the ground.

"Did she see us?" Bruce gasps from behind them as he scurries back over. They wait and listen but they can't hear someone coming. Sean finally moves his head up a little a peers outside the window, finding an empty yard.

Then, all the teens run as a pack of scared animals back to the house, bursting inside. Sean locks the door securely behind them and then they hide into the boys bedroom. "I told you she was a murderer!" Bruce gasps as he tries to calm his beating heart.

"Okay, relax," Sean says after thinking it all through for a moment. "We don't know whether its 'true or just a town's gossip. I mean, Jason did provoke her so she had every reason to say something threatening, right?"

They all nod agreed as they swallow and pant anxiously. Bruce however gasps; "She had a freaking shovel and plastic bags. Why did she have those in the back of her trunk?"

Selina rolls her eyes; "B, there are plenty of reasons to have a shovel and plastic bags. I mean, if we were in Gotham it obviously meant only one thing but we are not in Gotham anymore."

"Yeah, if she really was a killer she would have grabbed us from the shed," Hien adds. "I mean, I'm 100% sure she saw us."

Bruce turns pale; "Look, maybe that sounds reassuring to you but it doesn't to me. What if she's outside that window and waits for us to fall asleep."

"Bruce, we are not in Gotham anymore!" Selina zooms her face close to Bruce's as she grabs his arms with both hands, shaking him like a ragdoll. "You hear me? We are not in Gotham anymore."

Sean sighs deeply and rises up to his feet, slowly strolling over to his bed; "Look, it's 3 am in the morning. We only have till 5 am to get some sleep because then the shearing starts again. I need my strength."

Sean flops into his bed while the other boys nod agreed. Annie and Rikki return to their own room while Selina turns off the light and nuzzles herself beside her Sean-y, leaving Bruce in the dark.

"Guys, can someone turn on the lights? I can't see a thing," Bruce whimpers worriedly. "Guys? Guys?"

Soft snores is the only reply the billionaire gets from his friends.

* * *

Breakfast time and the teens gather with the adults outside to eat. Well, the boys (except Bruce) will eat something because all they get is greasy hamburgers and sausages. Seriously, there must be something wrong with Alfred. Where are the lovely grilled bacon and bread he always made for them?

The girls and Bruce drink some orange juice when Marty, a shearer, walks up to the crowd and grumbles angrily; "Jason has done a runner on us. His stuff and everything is gone!"

"Don't worry, he'll come back for his money," Alex says soothingly but Marty shakes his head, furiously and roars; "No man, I'm telling you. He disappeared into thin air!"

Bruce gasps in shock and drops his glass onto the ground. Everyone turns their heads and meet Bruce's eyes who turns even more pale and runs off into the house. They all frown in sync.

"Oh, don't worry, he's fine," Sean snorts. "He saw a spider!"

It seems reasonable explanation because they know what Bruce is like and they turn back to their conversation. Some of them are quite angry Jason left without telling anything but then Bethany joins in and says; "His pager went off at 4 am telling his wife was in labour. He left straight away."

"Without telling anyone?" Marty asks suspiciously.

Bethany shrugs and adds; "Well, he told me, didn't he?"

They all stare at the woman suspiciously but then return to their food and Harley whispers, who visited them again; "Jason is not married. I bet Bethany killed him."

Sean rolls his eyes big time while Selina moves closer to her new friend and whispers; "She and Jason did have a fight around 3 am. And, she did threaten him."

"No way? I told you she's dangerous," Harley gasps. They have to stop their gossip because Alex told them to pack their stuff and help at the shearing shed again. Selina rolls her eyes aggravated because she isn't in the mood for another day between stinking sheep but Harley jumps up and cries with glee; "What do you want me to do, Alex?"

Alex snorts; "What do you know about wool?"

"Ehm, that I can't put it in the dryer!" Harley answers in a jokingly manner. Alex chuckles and then tells her to help Selina and Rikki with mustering the sheep into the shed. Selina whines she wants to be in the shed to stare at her Sean-y's butt, but Alex tells her he cannot do that because Alfred had ordered him to place her outside. Stupid Alfred.

A few hours later they finished shearing another mob of sheep and it was lunch time. Selina dragged her kitty toy Sean to the shed to make out. Then, Alfred came around looking for them and Sean had to push Selina behind a hay stack.

"Master Sean, what are you doing out here?" Alfred asks suspiciously and his eyes scan like a hawk through the hay shed like he's expecting someone is with Sean.

The street boy simply shrugs and replies; "Not much, actually." Alfred cuffs his hand regally behind his back and eyes Sean up and down, more suspiciously. Sean knows he has to come up an excuse quickly if he wants to spend his short break with Selina in his arms instead of her hiding behind a hay stack because Alfred doesn't leave. "I need some time alone because, I have a little headache. It's more quiet here. I will join soon as I feel better."

Alfred eyes Sean a little longer as he tries to figure out whether Sean is lying or not and then finally says; "If your headache becomes bigger come to the house for an aspirin."

"Sure, will do," Sean says with a half-smile and watches Alfred stroll away, on his way back to the others. Just when Sean wants to sigh of relieve, Alfred stops, turns and asks; "Have you seen Miss Kyle?"

In the corners of his eyes, Sean sees Selina duck back behind the hay and the street boy tries to look as casual as possible; "Oh, you know her. She will be around somewhere and doing one of her antics?" Alfred turns back completely and gives Sean the 'if-you-know-where-she-is-you-better-tell-me' look. Sean rolls his eyes and sighs; "Fine, I saw her disappear behind the house with a shovel and she muttered something about trying to dig a hole to China."

That was alarming enough for Alfred to leave in a rush. Sean snickers as he watches the butler rush back to the house and sprint around the building to see if he can find Selina. Meanwhile, Selina comes from behind the hay stack and guffaws; "You know you're the best liar I ever met. Though, you just gave me an idea."

Sean grabs her around her waist to prevent her from doing actually what he said she was doing and moves her closer, saying with a chuckle; "Sure, but let's keep that for another time. Right now I have a little headache and I need your kiss to cure it."

"Yeah, nice try, Sean-y. You can't fool me now I've seen you in action with Alfred and told him the best lie ever." Sean stares with the most droopy eyes ever made which makes him more irresistible and Selina cries in glee; "Fine! I guess you can have one kiss. But next time you shove me behind a hay stack, you'll be sorry, Mister Ornelas!"

Sean puts his biggest grin on and says tauntingly; "Is that right, Miss Kyle? And what will you do when I do this?"

And with that, Sean gives Selina another gentle push away from him which makes her lose her footings and she falls backwards into a hay stack. The young girl pretends to be scared a cowards away as Sean approaches her with the biggest grin, imaginable.

Sean grabs her arms and pins them beside her waist as he gently leans closer at her and zooms his face in. The grin disappears and he locks his brown eyes into Selina's green once and whispers; "Do you know how much I love you, Selina?"

Selina tilts her head to one side but never leaves his gaze and eyes. Sean had loosened his grip on one of her arms and she brings her hand up to his face, softly streaking along his cheek as she whispers; "Do you know how much I love you, Sean?"

The street boy smiles and moves his face a little closer while Selina lifts hers up to meet her boyfriend's lips. They kiss each other softly and entwine their fingers in each other's hair. They are too occupied to notice someone is coming at the shed.

Luckily for them, the person, Alfred, bellowed angrily before entering; "Master Sean! You better tell me where to find Miss Kyle, because she is not where you said she is!" Since Sean is on top and it's hard to shove Selina out of the way, Selina rolls Sean like a ragdoll over her and behind the hay stack.

Then, as Alfred enters the shed, Selina quickly ducks behind the stack as well. Alfred scans the seemingly empty shed and then leaves with a very aggravated growl, muttering; "If I get that little lying- What follows they couldn't hear because the butler was already out of hearing range.

* * *

Sean joins the shearing crew alone because they figured it would be best to arrive separate so Alfred wouldn't suspect anything. Soon as the street boy arrives back at the shed he sees Alex in a heated discussion with Marty who wants a little more extra cash per sheep for him and his men. Alex refuses because they already earn heaps.

Marty gets more angry and gathers his men together who follow him to his car and leave Alex stranded with at least three mobs of sheep to shear. The young man sighs exasperated and drags his hand along his face in devastation.

Everyone is a little sour and about what Marty and his friends just did and then Selina skips up to them with the biggest grin ever. She moves closer to Sean and whispers happy; "I just dig a hole and found this." Excitedly she shows her boyfriend a Chinese handcrafted tea spoon. "I guess that means I went to China, right?"

Sean slaps his forehead wondering how it would be possible for him to like a silly girl like Selina. But then again, she also liked him even he thinks he's the most ugly boy on the planet. Selina eyes her friends and adults and her grin melts slowly as she sees the serious look on their faces.

"Ehm, did I miss something?"

Alfred slumps his head in his hands and grumbles, too tired to explode in anger; "Miss Kyle, please fill up that hole and then join us in the shearing shed. There are sheep that need to be sheared."

Selina hands the tea spoon to Sean and says; "I want you to have it, as a surprise." Then she skips off with glee to fill up the hole behind the house which she had dug after she and Sean left the hay shed. Once she's done with that she re-joins her friends and the adults in the shearing shed.

They are busy for a while when they suddenly hear rumblings which could only mean one thing. It starting to rain and most of the sheep are still outside, about to get really, really wet. The kids, Alex and Alfred quickly rush outside to muster as much sheep as possible but it's start to pour badly.

Finally they managed to gather all the sheep into another dry shed and Alex says; "Not bad, we just let them loose in the shed so they can dry and we shear them last."

"Or, we get our hair dryers and blow dry them," Selina smirks with glee. Alex looks at her not knowing whether she's joking or not. Alfred slumps his head back in his hand and wishes he had left the girl home because it would definitely be an antic for her to blow dry them.

They all turn around to head back to the shearing shed, leaving Selina behind wondering if she had something stupid or not. Then she shrugs and skips to the house but luckily for the sheep Alfred roars; "Miss Kyle, get your butt over here and leave those sheep dry by themselves!"

The gang continue shearing while it storms outside, badly. Selina wipes the floor with a broom and pinches Sean's butt as she walks past him. The street boy turns and Selina shrugs sheepishly and points to Bruce, pretending it was him.

Sean rolls his eyes with a chuckle and turns back to his sheep, shaving the wool off. Selina keeps pinching his butt, every now and then but the street boy ignores it.

"You know, sheep stink!" Rikki says as she sweeps the wool off the floor and pinches her nose. "It will take years before I get that smell from my hair."

Selina nods and then says; "Yeah, it's either the sheep or it's me. I mean, Alfred didn't let me shower last night nor this morning. You know, we should have left him in Gotham. That way we would have more fun."

Alfred, who heard that rolls his eyes and decides to ignore it. He turns to Alex and says; "I'm heading to the house and make something to eat!"

Alex nods agreed and as Alfred starts walking across the shed to the door a thunder sounds and the lights inside turn off. Alfred turns back around as the light around him and the others turn on and off again. Then, it turns on again but everyone stares with a pale and wide eyes at something behind Alfred.

"What?" Alfred frowns but no one replies, all staring equally afraid at the spot behind him. Scared what he might find, the butler turns around anyway and comes face to face with… "Bethany?"

The poor butler turns pale in the face as well. He had heard the gossip about the woman as well and he had shrugged it off, just thinking it was town-gossip. But now, with the flickering lights and her standing there even made him shrink in fear.

"Look, it was wrong of Marty to break the shearing contract like the way he did," Bethany finally says with a angry stare. "But don't worry about him, I sorted it out!"

They all stare at the woman, gulping and swallowing and all wondering what she meant with that but no one didn't dare to ask. The woman turns around and walks over to Sean who clenches his fist, just in case.

To their surprise, Bethany took the street boy's shearing device, grabbed a sheep and started shearing it like nothing had happened. Sean looks at Alex momentarily who nods his head shortly as signal it was okay. The street boy then shrugs and takes the shearing station next to Bethany's.

They kept shearing and it slowly started to get past midnight and they still weren't done. Some of the kids already started to drift off to sleep while standing, but one firm nudge from Alfred kept them working.

Hours later with sunrise they are finally done and everyone collapses down on the patio, exhausted. Except Alfred who announced breakfast was ready. They all dig in quickly even the girls who realize they have to accept the Aussie grill breakfast.

Bethany joins them and faces Alex with a serious face and says after a short pause; "Look, there is something you should know."

Alex frowns; "Like what?"

"Jason is not having a baby."

Alex looks even more confused; "Then, why did he run?"

"We had a fight last night and he ran, that's all. I'm sorry I wasn't straight with you."

"Ah, no worries," Alex says with a gentle smile. "We know Jason can be a tool!"

They resumed eating their breakfast and Selina scurries closer, whispering; "So, Jason is not lying in a ditch or something?"

Bethany chuckles and replies; "So you heard the stories about me, didn't yah?" Selina drops her eyes and nods awkwardly.

"Look, I shouldn't believe those stories and I'm really sorry if I did."

Bethany smiles; "It's okay. I've heard worse." Selina frowns and Bethany continues; "Jason will be somewhere in a bar shooting his mouth off and my family is in Queensland, last I heard. I haven't heard from my kids in seven months."

"Well, your husband can't do that, even if you're split up forever, you have rights to see them," Selina says, leaning against the fence.

Bethany sighs; "Yeah, well, it's just easier this way."

"The things people say about you, why do you let them?"

Bethany takes a long deep breath and replies; "You don't know the whole story. There are worse things to be called."

Selina frowns; "There are?"

"Yeah, ask Jason, he's probably telling it around right now. And the truth, the truth is always been nothing than trouble for me." Bethany sighs again as a tear rolls down her cheek. "But I couldn't lie to my husband anymore. Sooner or later you have to be honest with them."

Selina frowns and then asks with a cheeky grin; "So, you're a bigamist, is that it?"

Bethany chuckles and wipes her face off with a shake of her head. She takes in a long deep breath and says; "No, I'm lesbian."

"Oh, right," Selina says with a smile.

"Yeah, in the city it's different but here…" Bethany sighs again, sadly.

Selina frowns; "Why don't you go there if it's so hard here?"

"This is my home." Bethany stares into the distance, to the orange sun that rises on the horizon. "I love it here."

Selina follows the woman's gaze to the horizon as well and sighs. Bethany's right. Even though it's miles away from a decent city, the country still has his charms.

* * *

Selina joins her friends and Alfred in the kitchen, looking a little sad. Sean frowns and asks; "Selina, is everything alright?"

Selina shakes her head and replies; "Bethany told me her real story. She likes women and her husband freaked. He left and that idiot Jason is somewhere telling her secret. Maybe that's why they had a fight last night."

"I guess she'll be fine," Sean replies handing Selina a cup of tea. "Though, you know what's sad, she's the first woman Alfred felt fancied to, and she's lesbian."

Everyone starts to laugh except Alfred who meets their eyes with the iciest stare imaginable, one by one. Then, he slaps Sean against the back of his head before leaving the kitchen with an embarrassed feeling. The kids however, couldn't stop laughing their heads off.

* * *

 **So, what did you think of it? Please let me know by reviews/fav/follow. Also, if you have some adventures for them in the Australia, feel free to drop them. It could be funny adventures or action adventures.**


	3. Fun at the Adelaide Airport

**Sorry for not updating this story sooner. I had a writers-block for a moment, but now the inspiration started flowing again and I written this chapter in a day. So far I have planned to do either 5 or 6 chapters. Why so short you ask? Because I really want to get the new cat-list adventures done as well and I can't start with updating that one when this one isn't completed yet. Some readers said it was a little confusing:D**

 **Warning: a character of season three appears in this chapter. Why? idk, I thought it would be funny xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Fun at the Adelaide Airport**

"We are going to the Gold Coast!" Selina cries with glee as she bounced up and down onto Sean's lap. They are packed together in the back of Alex's car, Alfred sits at the passenger seat with Richard while Alex drives.

A few hours later the two adults find themselves with the pack of teens and the baby at the airport. Only a few more hours and they would be on a flight to the Gold Coast, so all they had to do was keeping the teens occupied enough during the waiting for the plane moment before they would start entertaining themselves. Of course it's easier said than done.

Bruce started to re-read his favorite book The Hobbit which was not a problem to Alfred at all. The problem was the two street teens and their very fast friend. The both of them were hooked around the girl as she sped back and forth down the terminal.

A business man's who sat on a bench to do some paperwork looked extremely weird when all his papers kept flying through the air as they passed by. Then scratched the back of his head, collected his papers and sat down again. Then it happened again only this time he heard also Sean's and Selina's crazy laugh.

The man looked startled, collects his paperwork a second time and reached for his suitcase to sit elsewhere. It would have been a lot easier if the suitcase had been there.

"Hiya Alfred!" Selina cries as she and her two friends pop-up beside the bench he was seated on with Richard and Bruce. The pages of Bruce's book turned momentarily due to the gust of wind and he throws a scowl at them. They ignore it.

Then the street girl shows Alfred a suitcase and says and points; "The business man over there is looking for his suitcase. Can you give it back to him?"

Not waiting for the butler's reply the street girl demands her friend Annie to extend her arms and act like an airplane as they speed off down the terminal again. Annie obeys Selina reluctantly.

A while later Richard starts to cry from boredom and Alfred has to walk around to calm him down. Before leaving he tells Bruce to stay put with their luggage, but when he finally returns his young master had disappeared as well. His favorite book The Hobbit lying abandoned on a seat is the only proof he had been there.

Alfred gasps in shock when his most biggest fear runs through his mind, but before he could say anything Alex comes walking up to him grinning and eating ice cream and says; "Alf, before you run down the terminal screaming to lock the place down, Bruce is not kidnapped. He went with Sean, Selina and Annie that way."

Alex points into the direction of the moving sidewalks and plops down onto a seat and adds with a smug; "They are totally fine, trust me."

Alfred wants to say something witty, but then people start to scream, shout, holler or bellow in pain. It's coming from the direction Alex pointed at seconds earlier, the moving sidewalks.

"They are fine, he says!" Alfred grumbles. "Trust me, he says!" Alex smiles sheepishly before Alfred drops Richard on his lap and grumbles; "You better be more trustworthy with babies, or else I hunt ya down!"

Alfred turns around and Alex grins as he watches his friend sprint off; "Trustworthy, me? Ha! What do you think, Richie? Will those troublesome teens give me enough time to build up a head-start?"

Alfred finally arrives at the moving sidewalks and find a bunch of people lying across the floor trying to scramble back up. The moving sidewalk makes it a little tricky for them and Alfred scans his eyes through the pile of people for the teens he's looking for. Nothing.

"Which way did they went?" Alfred asks and soon realizes it was a stupid thing to do.

A man jolts his head up and bellows angrily as he stands on his feet, wobbly "They belong with you!"

Alfred thinks for a moment as he looks at all the people whose eyes are filled with pure hatred and then lies smartly; "No, I belong with the security. Now which way did they go?"

The man snorts; "Yeah right, you can't fool me! You're not even wearing a security uniform."

"That's because I'm undercover, you plank!" Alfred roars and then grabs the man by his lapels and onto his feet and adds; "Tell me which way they went before I smack your smart little ass all the way down this terminal!"

The man pees in his pants and points into the direction of the Airline Club lounge. Alfred drops the man back onto the moving sidewalk who in his turn makes more people fall back down as well.

When the butler arrives at the Airline Club lounge he finds Annie, Hien and Rikki relaxing and drinking cocktails while talking with strangers who look very disgusted by something they tell.

"Trust me, Mr. Pennyworth has a real toe-fungus problem. Even doctors fear to treat him because it's a very contagious fungus!" Hien cries ecstatic and then takes a sip from his cocktail. He's about to continue his story when he spots Alfred and says instead; "Hiya Mr. Pennyworth! We were just talking about you."

The three strangers they're talking to quickly jump to their feet and rush off. But not before wishing Alfred good luck with his toe-fungus.

Alfred meets the teens eyes one by one and then bellows infuriated; "I don't have toe-fungus! How dare you to tell people lies about me?!"

"There is no need to be ashamed, Mr. Pennyworth," Rikki grins which melts when Alfred's eyes pierce into hers.

Then Alfred spots three teens are missing and bellows; "Where did Miss Kyle take Mister Ornelas and Master Bruce?!"

Annie shrugs; "We played hide and seek. I found them pretty quickly cz they suck at hiding, (ignores her friends offended looks) but it was very hard to find Selina, Bruce and Sean. I got bored and we decided to relax here and drink cocktails on your expenses which was Hien's idea, btw."

"WHAT?! YOU IDIOTS LET A CRAZY GIRL ROAM AROUND THE TERMINAL WITH MY MOST BELOVED STEPSON AND MY SECOND BELOVED STEPSON?! "

Hien strikes his chin; "What does that make me and Loïc?"

"Nothing, I hate you two!"

Hien gasps dramatically before running off and find Loïc to tell him what Alfred just said. Annie shakes her head in disappointment and Rikki grins; "If I tell you where Selina and her 'toys' are, are you going to nominate me as your most beloved stepdaughter?"

"I'm pretty sure your dad would break my neck if I did, wouldn't he?!"

Rikki thinks and then says importantly; "Well in that case, I don't know where Selina and her 'toys' are." Cue wide grin as she and Annie leave.

Alfred throws a very icy stare at the two girls before heading out to find the street girl and the two boys. He looks everywhere, but it's like they are vanished from the face of the earth. The butler arrives back at the bench where Alex is still waiting with Richard.

"Your alone, so that means you didn't find them?" Alex grins smartly. "Have you tried to look at the massage station?"

Alfred rolls his eyes; "Why would they be at the massage station? Wait, what am I asking? Of course that crazy street cat will take every opportunity to have their permission for touching them, even if it's just massaging."

Alfred sprints off and doesn't hear Alex mutter under his breath; "Actually, I asked that question cz you look like you could use a massage." Then he turns to Richard who's nibbling on a biscuit; "Now let's find mommy Selina and your daddy… wait, who is your daddy?"

Alex shrugs to himself and then places Richard in his trolley before sauntering down the terminal. As he walks by the massage station he sees a very infuriated Alfred waving a picture of the three teens in her face and hollering where he can find them.

The woman says she has not seen them and after that Alfred has some trouble to get away, because the ladies think he's too stressed out and needs a massage. Alfred objects, but they are with too many and seconds later the butler finds himself lying stretched out and ready for a massage.

Alex strolls closer and hollers; "Hey Alf, they LOVE treating British man. So while you relax and enjoy their massage, me and Richard will find the teens!"

"NO! GET BACK YOU PLANK BEFORE I-

The remaining parts of Alfred's threats didn't reach Alex's ears because he was already too far away to hear. It won't take long before he finds the gang of teens at the airport shop having a contest on who can find the craziest souvenir.

Alex sits down on a nearest bench with the suitcases and Richard in the trolley beside him. Then he proceeds watching the teens as they leave the shop and walk over to security to help people gather items after they went through security. They didn't appreciate it at all.

Selina sticks her tongue out to the fellow travellers and then hops onto Sean's back demanding to Rikki and Annie to hop on Hien's and Loïc's back, so they can have a race from one side of the terminal to the other.

After that, (Sean won with Selina on his back) they hop onto a terminal train that takes them around the entire airport and meet Alex later in front of the airport souvenir shop. Well, a few of them are.

"Well, Rikki is returning all the carts to their base and see how many quarters she can collect; "Annie explains when Alex asked her about her friends whereabouts. "I guess she will collect a lot because she didn't asked the traveller's permission to take it. Loïc and Hien took some peoples luggage and left it unattended to see what happens. Bruce is having a push-up competition with a stranger."

Annie swoops off and returns "Bruce lost and is on his way back to us and Selina is trying to shower Sean in the restroom sink. If you'll excuse me I'll take a look on how well that goes."

Annie swoops off and returns seconds later with a bunch of pictures; "Well, it appears Selina lost cz according to these pictures and the very wet Selina that is coming over right now; Sean showered her in the restroom sink instead of the other way around."

Sean stomps over as well and says as he flops down beside Alex; "It was a hard fight and I have the cuts and bruises to proof it, but no matter how much I love her, Selina will never ever force me to take a bath in a sink."

"Yeah, girls really need to know who's boss," Alex grins and then gets a smack against the back of his head by a very deranged looking Selina.

"Yeah, I know it was you who taught Sean those new flexible escape moves!"

Sean grins proudly; "Actually, I taught them myself."

Selina wants to open her mouth to shout something, but Alfred comes stomping over to them. It really shows the massage hadn't worked at all. The street girl spots the angry butler and immediately starts a flash mob.

Why they do it the travellers don't know, but they join the girl and her friends in the flash mob. When everyone starts to clear out again like nothing happened, Selina and her friends are already off, doing another antic.

"You have to admit that girl is pretty resourceful," Alex grins which soon melts when Alfred throws a very infuriated look at him, but before the butler could pummel his friend a lady announces their plane is ready and the passengers have to gather by the entrance.

Minutes later the plane finally climbed up into the air and Alfred relaxed. Sadly soon as the belts were allowed to come off, Selina proceeded her antics.

"Hiya Mr. with the weird 1800 century clothing," Selina grins as she flops down beside the man who sat alone. "I'm bored, can I interview you?"

The man looks at her briefly before throwing his nose back into the newspaper he was reading.

"You know, it's very rude to not reply when someone asks you a question, our butler Alfred always says so."

Alfred slaps his forehead. Why is she always starting off conversations with his name? The stranger however sighs deeply, folds his newspaper and says; "And didn't this butler never taught you it's rude to sit beside people without asking them first?"

Selina shakes her violently; "Nope…okay maybe, but I never listen to our butler. He's cranky and always mad at me."

"Maybe that's because you never listen to him." The man opens his newspaper again and starts reading again until Selina swats it away from his face and claims there was a fly on it. Then she asks for a second time if she can interview him and the man sighs again; "You will not leave me alone until I allow you to, don't you?"

"Nope!"

The man sighs again and then there is suddenly a pocket watch which he held in front of her face, swinging it to left and right; "Listen to my voice little girl. You will fall, fall into a deep, deep sleep."

Selina's eyes dart from left to right as she follows the item and suddenly swats it from his hand and grins; "Your watch says it's , but it's not."

The man looks stupefied and exclaims; "Wait, you should be hypnotized by now. Why did it not work?"

"Because I'm a cat, dah. Cats can't be hypnotized," Selina replies and the man slumps back into his seat disappointed. "So can I interview you now?"

"Fine, it's not like I have anything else to do," the man replies with a scowl.

Selina grins; "Great. First question; what is your name?"

"Tech, but people call me Mad Hatter."

"Why?"

"They just do, okay?"

Selina grins; "Hey, I'm doing an interview here so you have to tell me everything. So why do they call you the Mad Hatter."

"Because I like wearing weird hats, alright?"

Selina shrugs; "Seems an fair answer. Okay, next; where are you heading to?"

"Gotham City!"

"Ha, I'm from Gotham as well!" Selina starts bouncing with glee and Mister Mad Hatter starts wondering if he maybe should start looking for his sister elsewhere?

Mister Hatter jolts up from his thoughts when the girl nudges him with her elbow and looks at her warily; "Why are you heading to Gotham city?"

"I'm looking for my sister."

Selina's eyes widen; "What's her name? Maybe I know her, I mean I practically know everyone, because I lived on the streets before Mr. Pennyworth was so nice to take me in so I could irk him. He loves being irked."

"Fine, her name is Alice Tech."

Selina starts to think very hard and then says; "Nope, don't know an Alice Tech. Maybe she uses a different name. How does she look?"

Mister Hatter rolls his eyes and answers shortly after; "She's very beautiful and has long pale white hair."

"Oh, I guess I've seen Alfred flirt with a beautiful girl with long white hair." Then she turns her head around the corner of her seat to look at Alfred who sits straight behind her; "What's her name again, Alfred."

Alfred stares blankly at the girl and replies; "Leave the man alone, Miss Kyle! He's not interested in your pretend stories."

Sean pokes his head around his seat as well and exclaims; "Mister Pennyworth, you've met a lovely lady back in Gotham? Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Because it's not true!" Alfred grumbles.

Bruce smiles; "Well what about that woman who you met at the supermarket. You were totally flirting with her."

Selina grins; "Did she have long white/blond hair?"

Bruce thinks; "Nope, she had long red hair."

"What?!" Selina gasps; "You can't date a woman with red hair! It's like your dating Ivy, or a female version of Jerome!"

Sean snorts; "Selina, there are more people with red hair without being as crazy as Jerome or Ivy."

Selina shrugs and then turns back to Mr. Hatter; "So you have her address?"

"We kinda grew apart and haven't seen each other in years, so no! Now, can you please let me read this newspaper?"

Selina hangs her head down and says sadly; "Fine, but I keep your pocket watch. I want to keep my fellow Gotham citizens save until I return to make stuff un-safe again. You see, you can't just waltz into MY city and hypnotize MY Kitty Citizen Toys."

"Could you give that back to me?!"

"Nope, it's a present now. Sean-y. Mommy's got you a very lovely pocket watch to play with. It's real gold, mommy can smell it. My nose is as good as a dragon's nose."

Selina starts dangling it back and forth in front of Sean's face and purrs; "You listen to my voice. It's making you sleepy and obediently. From now on you'll will give me a belly rub three times a day and you will call me queen."

Sean stares at the watch blankly and then says; "It says it's 3.30 am. Why would you give me a broken present."

Selina then shrugs and throws it back at Mr. Hatter who gets knocked unconscious after it hit the back of his head. The street girl plants her butt onto Sean's lap and starts nuzzling his chest.

Bruce however stares at them in trance and then says; "You want your first belly rub of the day, Queen Selina Kyle?"

Alfred roars frustrated; "WTF, don't tell me you broke my most beloved stepson!"

Selina simply grins and flops across Bruce's lap to get her first belly rub of the day.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Let me know by review:D**


	4. Goofing around in a restaurant

**Chapter 4: Goofing around in a restaurant**

The plane touched ground at Gold Coast Airport and Alfred was luckily fast enough to chain Miss Kyle around Sean Ornelas who was chained to Loïc who was chained to Hien who was chained to Rikki who was chained onto Annie who finally was chained around Alfred's arm.

Alex frowns worriedly and then asks; "Aren't you worried she will speed off with you and the long trail of friends?"

"Nah, they will get a whiplash in the process, so my guess is she won't take that risk," Alfred grins.

Selina looks at the chain slowly up to Alfred and spits; "You know I hate you, right?"

Alfred simply shrugs; "Yes I do! Now come along!"

And with that Alfred hands Richard to Alex before pulling the chain with a firm pull making the long trail of kids follow him obediently. People stared at them weirdly, but Alfred is gloating. This might be his best idea ever.

When they head up to security the guards look a little bemused, but after they read their IDs and the stewardess long list of complains, they understood what the butler did was a right thing to do.

Suddenly a grin curls up on Selina's face and she says; "People always said Australian securities are always very strict and such. That makes me wonder how you would have been able to get me on Australian grounds with my police record, or Sean even? I mean, he was the leader of a street gang."

"Miss Kyle, could you please…

One of the guards frowns and cuts the butler off; "Is this true? Does she really have a police record."

"What? My reputation doesn't flag-up on your computer screen?" Selina laughs before Alfred could even reply that question. "Jim sure did a great job on hiding my crime. But in case you're wondering what I did; I robbed a few shops, stores and pickpocket people's wallets once in a while. I stole Bruce Wayne's first kiss, I wanted to steal Sean's first kiss but he was like ten years old when he stole mine first. (you can read all about it in I'm not allowed to travel to Bruce Wayne's past or something like that). I kicked a business man in his nuts, I accidently kicked Bruce in his nuts, so far I haven't kicked Sea in his nuts. I worked with Fish Mooney but that was for a movie but still wish it was not because it would be so cool to work together with a mob-queen. I stole Mr. Bunderslaw's office key so Bruce Wayne could get into his super-secret safe and steal…

Alfred smacks Selina to the back of her head to make her stop spilling everything, then grins to the security and comments sheepishly; "Teens huh? They always keep surprising you with some made up story to look cool."

The security guard nods understandably and hands the IDs back, but then one of the female guards points at Sean and says suspiciously; "He looks a little too bulky for his age! I guess we have to search him."

"That's gonna cost you 500 bucks," Selina spits importantly as she steps between the guards and her street boy. "No one is going to touch his cute hot abs without my permission or without paying me."

Due to the length of this update and to speed things up a little, Alfred had to keep a very tight grip on Selina as a male guard searches on Sean for drugs and then concludes that Sean's abs are 100% real and not hidden drugs etc.

Once outside Alfred releases a very infuriated Selina and then grumbles to Bruce; "Where you out of your mind?! How could you ask her to steal Bunderslaw's keys? You should know she sooner or later will spread mud all over your pristine reputation!"

Bruce simply grins; "Because I desperately needed an excuse to go to the charity ball with Queen Selina Kyle, and I knew she otherwise would have said no."

"Awe, he's still hypnotized!" Selina cries with glee and then hugs him tightly.

Alfred has to smack her against her head for that as well.

* * *

Alfred, Alex and the group of teens stumble inside a fancy restaurant and the hostess walks up to them and asks; "Would you like a table?"

Alfred opens his mouth to respond, but cheeky Selina Kyle is faster and says with a tired eye roll; "Nah, we came to eat on the floor, carpet for ten please!"

The lady looks at the girl baffled and then her eyes slowly dart over to Sean who had dropped to the floor laughing. Alfred kicks the street boy with his shoe to make him stop and then says politely; "Yes, a table for ten please."

The two adults and the long string of teens follow the woman to a table by the window, but when they reach it they miss one teen. They all look around to find the missing teen and spot her by a table full of people having a conversation.

Selina, who happens to be that missing teen, puffs her chest and then bellows unexpectedly while pointing at the plates; "ARE YOU GONNA FINISH THAT?!"

The costumers look at the girl warily who simply grins back. Then Alfred bellows at her to come back and surprisingly she obeys. But instead of stationing her butt onto a seat she stations it onto Sean's lap.

Alfred who didn't look at them for a moment because he was too busy with scoping the menu, didn't see them exchanging heated kisses. And when he looks back to them to ask what they want the two teens act like nothing had happened.

"I'll have a diet water with diet fries," Selina says with a straight face. Then she adds; "Make sure the fries is extra crispy."

Then Sean looks at the waitress and says; "I'll take a cheeseburger with no cheese."

"Yeah, I like to take a smoothie, but instead of a straw can I have a fork?" Hien asks with a cheeky grin.

Alfred drags in a long tired sigh and then orders as politely as possible French fries and soda for everyone.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I know this one is shorter than the other updates but I ran out of ideas for this one. I wish you all still like it anyway. let me know your thoughts by review/fav or follow please LOL**


	5. Fun at Mako Island

**Well, here is another update.**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Fun at Mako Island**

A few hours later they arrive into their booked hotel and as always the boys share a room and the girls as well, and like always Selina isn't pleased with that. She even tries to sneak into the boys room dressed as a boy, but she fails big time when she catches a glimpse of Sean's abs when he changes his shirt and hurls around his neck and starts kissing him.

Alfred pummels her outside the boys room for that.

Displeased the street girl retreats into the girls room and starts complaining to her female friends on how much she dislikes Alfred at the moment and on how much she's excited to snatch Sean away from Alfred's Pitbull eyes and have some serious boyfriend and girlfriend time.

"And with serious boyfriend and girlfriend time I mean kiss him as much as I can," Selina adds importantly.

Rikki and Annie roll their eyes with a slight chuckle and say in sync; "Sure Selina, we know that is not what you mean."

Selina throws a cheeky smirk at her friends; "You got me. Anyway, Alfred loves to check out Mako Island, so if you two keep him occupied enough, I make sure Sean won't get bored."

"What do you have in mind?" Rikki asked and flops onto her bed. "And with 'what do you have in mind' I mean; where are you taking him?"

Selina flops down onto her own bed and replies with a grin; "Well, I'm wondering how Sean would look like with a merman tail, sooo…

"You're not going to take him to the Moon Pool!" Rikki throws her pillow at her cat friend and adds; "If you do take him there, I turn you into sushi. And trust me when I say this; Merman love sushi."

Annie frowns; "Won't they see sushi as family?"

Rikki shakes her head; "Nah, that's just a myth." Then noticing Selina had escaped the room; "I warn you Selina! Don't bring Sean to the Moon Pool!"

"DON'T WORRY, SEAN AND I WILL ONLY TAKE A QUICK DIP AND BE OUT BEFORE THE FULL MOON SETS!"

Annie and Rikki both slap their foreheads after Selina's cheeky comment and Sean pokes his head around the door, asking; "Selina and I are taking a quick dip into what?"

The two girls look at Sean sympathetically and Annie says; "You don't wanna know."

Rikki adds, equally mysterious; "Do you like sushi Sean, because I guess that is what Selina is going to be look like after I'm done with her."

* * *

Alfred hired a boat at the Marina to take the pack of teens sightseeing on Mako Island and soon they arrived the teens dash off onto the beach.

Selina winks at her friends Annie and Rikki when she grabs Sean's hand then signalling to them to give her at least five minutes head-start before skipping off with Sean into the jungle.

Sean however tried to object first but quickly realized Selina's plan and figured it wouldn't be a bad thing to have some one on one time with his girlfriend. After all, it's far more fun exploring an island with the two of them instead of having Alfred growling at them all the time.

Five minutes later Rikki stormed (like they planned) toward Alfred and screams with as much panic in her voice; "Alfred! Selina and Sean are missing! I think they went into the jungle alone and they even didn't take a map with them! We have to find them before they get lost and bitten by a poisonous Australian spider!"

"Miss Chadwick, I checked the spider alert list and it so happens none of them on this island is poisonous," Alfred simply replied then suddenly realizing what she said before the spider thing and roars; "Alright everyone, we are on a rescue mission now, so I want everyone to stay close with me while we try to find Miss Kyle and Mister Ornelas before Miss Kyle brings too much damage upon Mister Ornelas!"

They all nod obediently except for Annie and Rikki who hold in a fit of laughter before giving each other a high five. Their plan is working so far.

Meanwhile Selina and Sean have so much fun with the two of them as they explore the island. They soon reach a romantic pool at the bottom of waterfall. It's a very hot day so a quick dip in the water wouldn't harm anyone, right?

Sean jumps behind a shrub to change into his swim-shorts while keeping a close eye on Selina. Luckily for him she has for once the decency to pick another shrub instead of his and changes into her bikini.

"The water is not too cold, is it?" Selina asked when she heard the sound of splashing water which could only mean Sean was trying it out already. "Because if it is, I'm going to pass. I hate cold water."

Sean sits down onto the bottom of the pool when answering; "Nah, the temperature is perfect."

Selina pokes her head from behind the shrubs and smiles; "Close your eyes, Sean-y, because I have a lovely surprise for you."

Sean plasters a suspicious scowl on his face and says; "Selina, you are wearing a bikini, right?"

"Just close your eyes Mister-who-likes-to-know-everything-and-can't-appriciate-a-present."

Sean glares another five seconds at Selina suspiciously before finally closing his eyes, but still cautious; "I'm telling you Selina, if it turns out you are not wearing a bikini, I'm leaving this pool straight away and head back to the beach."

"Would you just shut-up and relax?" Selina spits in a jokingly manner while making an attempt to step into the pool. Soon her skin touched the water a cold chill runs up her spine and she screams; "AAAGH, you lied! The water is cold!"

Sean snaps his eyes open in alarm and spots Selina standing at the side of the pool with her arms wrapped around herself, shivering. That's also when he sees she is wearing a bikini he had never seen before.

"Wait, is that a new one?" Sean asked with his head tilted to one side.

Selina looks pouty; "Great, and now is my surprised ruined as well."

Selina's scream was also heard by Alfred and the other teens. The Military Ninja Assassin inside the butler awakens instantly and with a quick sprint he runs into the direction the scream came from.

Annie quickly speeds ahead and finds the two teens by the waterfall pool and warns them Alfred is coming before speeding back to Alfred and her other friends.

Selina quickly dives into the pool and together with Sean she hides behind some rock formation that keeps them perfectly out of Alfred's eyesight when he arrives at the scene.

"You know, I guess it came from there," Rikki said and pointed back into the direction they came from. "From personal experience I know the East side of the island has some slippery rocks. Maybe Selina screamed because she fell into a cave or something."

Alfred scans his eyes across the waterfall, the stream and even in the parts of the pool he could see from where he was standing before grumbling; "Don't try to fool me, Miss Chadwick. I know exactly where it came from, and it came from here!"

"Fool you?" Rikki fake gasps as her hand reaches for her chest. "I would never dare to fool you, Mr Pennyworth. I am as worried about her as you are!"

Alfred guffaws momentarily; "Worried about Miss Kyle? Me? I'm more worried about Mister Ornelas!"

"You know, I get the feeling you don't like Selina at all," Hien says with a pondering face. "You know, maybe we should note that to detective Gordon and tell him you're a horrible parent and only favour sweet little Bruce and strong Sean."

Alfred sighs in defeat and grumbles barely audible; "Fine, I guess I'm a little worried about Miss Kyle as well."

"Aww, your secret is save with us!" Rikki cried in glee as she pats Alfred on the back. "Now, let's go back and search the East side of the island, okay?"

Alfred shrugs her hand away and scowls; "No, I'm 100% sure it came from here and that means we are going to scan this entire place until we found them! Did I make myself clear?!"

In the pool still hiding behind the rock formation, Selina and Sean hold in their breath when they hear Alfred's statement. If their friends don't find a way to get Alfred to the East side of the island, their little romantic moment is over forever. Not only that, their secret would be out as well.

"You know, I once watched a show on TV where they said sounds in the jungle can trick you," Annie quickly said stepping into Alfred's path who was about to walk closer to the pool. "For example; screams can echo all the way through a jungle and bounce off on walls and make it sound like they come from the West while they originally come from the East."

Alfred looks at the young girl suspiciously, eyeing her up and down to find traces of whether she's telling the truth or trying to trick him. Annie looks briefly at Hien for help who simply stares back bamboozled until he gets the hint.

"Ah yes Mr. Pennyworth! I so happened to watch the same show with her. It was very educational."

Alfred looks at Hien and snorts; "Wait, you really watched an educational show instead of that action cartoon rubbish I saw you watching back in Gotham? Since when?"

"Hey, no need to get offensive, alright? Also don't start thinking too much of it, because I was simply bored that day and Annie didn't let me watch the cartoons."

"Anyway," Rikki said and directs Alfred gently back into the jungle and away from the pool. "What they are trying to say is that we need to check the other side of the island. Echoes bounce off on walls and try to make you believe it's coming from here while they come from somewhere else, okay?"

Alfred glances at the waterfall one more time before sighing; "Fine, but if they are not there and it turns out they are here, I'm going to kick you all straight back to Gotham myself. That will also be a lot more cheaper than buying tickets for you lot."

Selina and Sean remain a little while longer behind the rock formation before they look around the corner of a rock and see Alfred and the others disappear into the distance. They let out an nervous laugh of relief.

"Now where were we?" Selina asked flirtingly while leaning with her back against Sean, looking aside and into his eyes.

Sean smiles; "At the part you said the water was too cold and ruined your bikini surprise."

"Yes well, now it's not too cold anymore, so I guess we can stay in a bit longer," Selina replied and smiles back before turning around to face him. "I'm so happy you want to spend some alone time with me."

"Well I have too, I'm your boyfriend," Sean said jokingly.

Selina rolls her eyes on a jokingly manner as well and says; "You make it sound like it's the worst thing you have to do as a boyfriend."

"Nah, I enjoy this as much as you do." Sean pulls Selina in and kisses her on her lips. After breaking the kiss he sighs; "I wanted to do this all day. I don't know why, but when I'm with you I feel a bit more confident."

Selina grins; "Well you also have no reason to be not confident about yourself, and one day you feel totally confident around me, trust me."

"I would very much like that." They kiss again and hear Alfred mutter something angry in the distance. "Maybe we should dry ourselves off and head back to them. Otherwise this whole island might be wiped off the face of the Earth after Alfred explodes, because Alfred does sound like he can explode any minute."

Selina shakes her head; "Nah, you know Alfred. He's all talk." Then she rests her head against Sean's chest and whispers; "I like being here with you for a while longer. Annie and Rikki will keep Alfred busy. They promised me."

"Talking about Annie and Rikki, what did you mean when you said to them you wanted to take a quick dip with me."

Selina smiles into Sean's chest; "I had the crazy idea to visit the moon pool with you tonight. It's a full moon and I was wondering how you would look like with a tail, but then I realized you would still look the same, but then with a tail. I prefer you with legs!"

"Well I'm glad to hear," Sean answered with a chuckle. "I prefer you the way you are as well, because it would be hard to date Sushi."

Selina frowns; "What?"

"Oh, Rikki said you would look like Sushi if you did something she told you not to do. I love Sushi, but I love you more."

"Aww, that's the most sweetest thing anyone ever said to me," Selina cried merrily and moved her face toward Sean's before kissing his lips. When they break the kiss they stare in each other's eyes for a few seconds, then leaning forward for another longer kiss.

Sean's hand softly strikes through Selina's curls and her hand lingers softly across his back and slowly takes her place on Sean's lap as they proceed kissing.

* * *

"We have been looking for you two all around the island!" Alfred bellowed angrily at the two street teens when they bump into them into the jungle on their way back to the beach. "Where have you been?"

Sean looks at Selina for a moment and then quickly lies; "We've been looking at some caves and lost track of time."

Selina nods; "Yeah, but you're not angry are you Alfred? I mean, we didn't know we weren't supposed to stay with you. We thought we could venture out on our own."

Alfred swallows his long speech of angry words and grunts; "No, I'm not angry. I'm just relieved you two are fine. I heard a scream and thought the worst thing had happened to you."

"Yes, Selina lost her balance on a slippery rock and almost tumbled down a cave. Luckily I could grab her before she did," Sean quickly said before Selina could.

Selina nods agreed and then hugs Sean; "Yeah, Sean-y saved me. He's my hero!"

"Yes well, that's enough don't you think?" Alfred grumbled who slipped easily back into his former role. "Let's head back to the beach and eat something before we head back to the mainland."

All the teens cry disappointed in sync and Bruce looks at Alfred with pouty face; "I think this island would be a perfect place for camping. And before you say we don't have camping gear, I secretly put them in the boat before we left."

"Yeah Alfred, can we please camp out here for a night?" Selina asked wrapping her arms around Alfred's waist. "My ankle still hurts a bit after knocking it to a rock when I almost fell. The boat rocking from left to right might make it worse."

Alfred rolls his eyes; "Sure it does, Miss Kyle. But fine, I think we won't do any harm if we camp out here for the night."

The teens cheered in happiness and run back to the beach to grab the stuff they needed.

* * *

It slowly turns dark and Alfred finally managed to set up the tents and divide the teens into groups. Annie, Selina and Rikki shared a tent while Bruce had to share his with Alfred, and Sean had to share his with Hien and Loïc. Alfred was very happy Alex decided to stay on mainland with Richard, otherwise one tent had might been too crowded.

Then Alfred starts preparing dinner while the teens roam around the camping area. Bruce is trying to study some creatures that come out at twilight while Hien and Loïc try to sneak up on Annie and Rikki to scare them. Selina and Sean once again snuggled together hiding behind a shrub.

Soon dinner was ready Alfred calls out for them and they eat and talk until it's fully dark. Rikki however said she wanted an early night in and went into her tent hours before them.

Alfred put the fire out after all the teens are in their tents then crawling into his own. Bruce already looks like he's fast asleep. It won't take long before Alfred falls asleep as well and starts snoring like a maniac.

Bruce slowly opens his eyes in aggravation and throws some very dirty looks at the sleeping butler beside him. Now he finally gets why none of the other boys wanted to share a tent with Alfred.

Suddenly the tent zipper flies open and Sean pokes his head inside grinning from ear to ear. Bruce looks at his friend warily as he sits up quietly and slowly to not wake Alfred up.

"Sean, what's going on?" Bruce whispers then holding his breath because Alfred stopped snoring and shifted in his sleep. Both boys look at the butler who turns his head but proceeds sleeping.

"I can't sleep!" Sean then replied with whisper voice. "I decided to do some midnight exploring and was thinking you might like to come as well."

Bruce frowns; "Why don't you ask Selina to come?"

"Well, we already spend far too much time together for one day, trust me," Sean said remembering his swim with his girlfriend, and their kissing, and their…Alfred's snoring's snaps him back to reality and asks; "So, are you coming or what?"

"Nah, I think I should try to get some sleep," Bruce said and that's when Alfred inhales and exhales extremely loud releasing a loud snore. Then following Sean's gaze to his snoring butler and back to Sean; "You know what, a little walk wouldn't harm anyone, right?"

Bruce quickly grabs his jacket and crawls outside the tent while Sean turns a flashlight on before leaving the campsite behind with Bruce following closely.

Sean had left the zipper of his tent open by accident and the soft, chilly wind that's blowing inside awakens Hien. The boy sits up and finds Sean's spot empty. Then he pokes his head outside the tent door and sees no one.

Hien stands up warily and walks over to the girls tent then opening it and peering inside. Rikki who sleeps the closest to the tent door snaps her eyes open.

"Sorry," Hien apologized. "Sean is not in the tent so I was checking if Selina is still here. Alfred would turn bonkers if he finds out they wandered off again."

Rikki looks behind her and then replies; "Nah, Selina is still here. Maybe Sean went to take a leak or something. Now would you please leave before she wakes up and wants to know why you're here?"

Slightly irritated the girl shoves Hien's head outside the tent and wants to close the zipper when she sees the moon's reflection in one of Alfred's pots beside the smouldering campfire.

Rikki crawls slowly outside the tent while keeping her eyes focused on the moon. Hien frowns worriedly then scurrying closer waving his hand in front of her eyes. She's not even blinking once.

"Rikki, if you're trying to freak me out because of what Loïc and I tried earlier, I'm telling you it's not working."

Without even replying Rikki starts walking off as if she's in a trance or something and ignores Hien when he calls her name repeatedly.

Hien quickly rushes to Alfred's tent and storms inside, bellowing; "Alfred, wake up! Rikki is acting freaky!"

"Wait, what?!" Alfred gasps then snapping his eyes open and grabbing the lapels of Hien's pyjama.

"Alfred, relax! It's me!"

"Mister Mooney, how many times did I tell you lot to not sneak up on me while I'm sleeping!"

Hien rolls his eyes; "I was not sneaking up on you, Alfred! I was trying to wake you up to tell you Rikki is roaming around the island while walking around like a mesmerized lunatic!"

"Mister Mooney, get your butt back in your tent while I search for Miss Chadwick. I don't want more of you start roaming around!"

Hien chuckles nervously; "Yes, well, I guess your warning is a bit late, because Sean is also somewhere out there and Bruce as well by the looks of the empty spot beside you."

Alfred looks over with a scowl then grabbing for his flashlight and charges outside the tent. Luckily Hien ducked out of the way in time otherwise Alfred had knocked him over.

"Get back in your tent, Mister Mooney!"

"Yes Mister Pennyworth!" the boy replied obediently then turning back to his own tent.

"Oh Mister Mooney, first I like to know which way Miss Chadwick went!"

"That way," Hien points then watching momentarily at the butler disappearing into the trees he pointed at.

* * *

Bruce and Sean had stopped their exploring for a moment and sit onto some rocks talking when they suddenly hear a twig snap. When they look over they see a shadow walking between the trees.

Sean points his flashlight toward the 'shadow' and hollers; "Alright, whoever is there better come out!"

Both boys then narrow their eyes and see it's Rikki who slowly walks toward them still staring in front of her as is she's hypnotized or something.

"Ugh, Rikki, what do you think you're doing?!" Sean grunts slightly annoyed. "Wait, did Selina tell you to find me, because if she did you better head back and tell her-

Suddenly Bruce grabs Sean's arm and whispers; "I get the strangest feeling she has something similar like back in Switzerland."

Sean frowns confused; "What?"

"You know, when Silver made her angry she was moon-sick or something and went all crazy turning everything in ice and snow."

Sean turns around to face Bruce and grumbles; "Well brilliant Bruce!"

"Wait, what did I do?"

"It was your idea to camp on this island while it's a full moon! So it's your fault she's moon-sick!"

Bruce's mouth drops agape; "What?! Technically you can't blame this on me! You lot gladly went aboard with my camping idea!"

"Yeah, because we didn't really expected this to happen!"

"Really? And what about me?! This is all a surprise for me as well! I was kinda expecting she had it under control and-

"MISTER ORNELAS, MASTER BRUCE, WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO OUT HERE AND FIGHTING?!"

Bruce and Sean jump around and find Alfred rushing toward them.

"Sean is blaming me that Rikki is-

Sean elbowed Bruce painfully against his arm and quickly adds before Bruce could say anything more; "What Bruce really wanted to say is-

"Cut the crap, Mister Ornelas! I know you two are hiding something, but you know what, I don't care! Right now you head back to the tents while I search for Miss Chadwick!"

"Well, actually…" Sean started then turning around to where Rikki is standing then spotting there is no one; "Crap, where did she go to?!"

Alfred rolls his eyes annoyed; "She was here?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"Well you didn't asks, did you?!" Sean spits back equally annoyed.

"Don't smart-lip me, Mister Ornelas!" Alfred said with danger in his eyes, but then they hear rustlings in the distance. "Get back to the tents, right now!"

And with that Alfred rushes off toward the rustlings. Bruce and Sean share a look momentarily before realizing they have to warn Selina to find Rikki first. Alfred can't know her secret.

"Alright Bruce, you get Selina while I try to slow Alfred down!"

Bruce nods obediently and quickly sprints back toward the campsite while Sean runs into the same direction Alfred went. It only turned out a bit difficult to find the Military Ninja Assassin because it seemed he was already too far away. Who knew Alfred could still be that quick?

* * *

Alfred illuminates his surroundings with his flashlight and then spots something blue not far from him. When he narrows his eyes to look better he sees it's Rikki standing on some rocks while glancing mesmerized into a pool at the bottom of a small waterfall.

That's when Alfred realizes they had been at this place before. Didn't they look for Miss Kyle and Mister Ornelas at this very spot? The pool looks very similar.

"Alright Miss Chadwick," Alfred said not too loud because he didn't want to spook her and make her fall down the rocks into the pool. "Stay there and I will get you, alright?"

Alfred starts scurrying across the slippery rocks and keeps his balance as perfect as possible. He also doesn't want to fall down the rocks into the pool.

"I'm almost there, Miss Chadwick. Stay still for a while longer and-

Rikki suddenly turns around on her heels and looks at the rocks as if she's looking for something. Then she takes a few steps and slides elegantly down into something that could be a crack between the rocks.

"Miss Chadwick!"

Alfred quickly rushes over to the spot where he had seen Rikki disappear and points his flashlight down the crack. That's when he sees it's not a crack but a deep dark hole.

"Miss Chadwick!" Alfred bellowed down the hole worriedly. He's not getting a reply. Then he suddenly loosens his balance and tumbles head first down the hole.

Luckily for him his fall gets broken by a layer of sand and he quickly scrambles back up looking for his flashlight. Then he realizes he must have dropped it before he fell.

"That's great!" Alfred mutters under his breath then dusting the sand off his clothes. Luckily for him his eyes are quickly adjusted to the darkness and he finds a path leading further into a cave. Obviously Rikki had taken the same way.

Alfred looks around one more time before walking down the path that leads him into another cave. Then he hears the sound of splashing water.

Alfred frowns. Water? Inside a cave? How would that be possible?

Then Alfred enters the next cave and finds a pool right underneath the cone of the island volcano.

* * *

Sean is still looking for Alfred and Rikki when he hears rushing footsteps behind him. The street boy spins around and sees Selina.

"Bruce told me everything!" Selina said between some deep breaths. "We have to stop Alfred before he finds the pool!"

Sean looks around; "Well, do you have any idea where this pool is?!"

"Yeah, it's not far from where we swam this morning. Follow me!"

Sean quickly runs after Selina and they soon arrive at the pool they used for their romantic get together. He really wishes it's not the same pool, because a tail is not what he wants. Or maybe something like that happens during a full moon.

"It's over there!" Selina pointed at the other end of the slippery rocks then slowly walking across it. Sean follows carefully.

"Look!" Sean said and points at something in the cracks of the rocks. "It's Alfred's flashlight!"

Selina's eyes fill with fear; "That can mean only one thing!" Selina quickly sprints further and suddenly halts. Sean walks up to her from behind. "Alfred fell down that hole!"

"And that hole leads to…

"The pool!"

Selina quickly lowers down onto her butt and slides down the hole. Sean quickly follows bumping into her at the bottom. They can hear Alfred in the distance.

They also hear Rikki, saying something that sounds like; "You have to leave, Alfred!"

The teens quickly jump back up and run down the path Alfred took earlier soon finding him inside another cave. A cave with a pool.

Selina couldn't halt her speed in time and bumps into Alfred's back, and that's when Alfred slips and tumbles into the pool.

Selina, Sean and Rikki all three stare in shock at Alfred's unconscious body floating in the water before looking up into the cone. They see the last inch of the full moon disappear at the other side of the hole when it was finished passing over.

Then Selina and Sean quickly help Rikki with getting Alfred out of the pool.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, a cliffhanger. I know I said there will be only five chapters, but I decided to make six. Anyway, let me know what you think of this update :D**


	6. Mer-trouble

**Chapter 6: Mer-trouble**

Alfred slowly starts to wake up and hears his young master's worried voice asking; "So, what exactly happened?"

"Look, his eyelids are trembling, I think he's waking up!" Alfred heard Selina's voice say. Scared she might do something to him the butler quickly snaps his eyes open finding lots of faces looming over his. "Hey Jeeves, how are you feeling?!"

Alfred throws a dirty look at the street girl. How did she think he was feeling? He was feeling like crap. He was feeling like a bag being tossed back and forth. He was feeling like someone being knocked into a pool of water.

"Can you remember what happened?" Sean asked with his face extremely close into Alfred's. "If not, don't worry, it's fine. It might be a side effect due to what we've done with you after you were unconscious."

Selina nods and adds; "Yeah, you're head kept knocking into the walls of the cave when Sean and I tried to pull you back up the entrance. But don't worry, I'm pretty handy with needle and thread."

Alfred immediately reaches for the back of his head and feels a dry, sticky substance in his hair. Then his eyes slowly fill with anger and roars; "What did you brats do with me?!"

"Ehm, no offence, but didn't Selina just explained it to you?" Sean said with a warily frown. "But then again, maybe the fact you're not taking in the information we give you could also be a side effect. Maybe you have a concussion and maybe you should-

Alfred smacks Sean against the back of his head and grumbles as he stands up; "I don't have a concussion, Mister Ornelas, so stop taking me for an idiot-

"Taking you for an idiot?" Sean gasps dramatically then deciding to not take it any further because Alfred threw a very murderous look at him.

Selina looks thoughtfully; "So if you don't have a concussion it means you still remember what happened?"

"If you mean with 'remembered what happened' Miss Chadwick's tail, then YES! Now tell me, how is it possible for her to have a tail?!"

The teens huddle into a group and start whispering things that sound like; "You think we should tell him?" and; "No, he will freak out" and; "But he has to know it" finished with Selina's suggestion; "Let's knock him to the head again!"

Sadly for her Alfred is quickly enough and says; "You know what, never mind. I'm not that surprised at all, I mean; that kid (Loïc) is talking to his elk like it's a human and even mimics a voice for his elk while he (Hien) is weirder than his aunt and she (Annie) runs with the speed of sound and has the ability to time-travel as well, so why would I be surprised seeing Miss Chadwick with a tail?!"

Then Alfred jumps to his feet and walks wobbly to his tent adding; "Just lets pack the stuff and leave back to the hotel. I have a bill to pay for a night while we didn't sleep there!"

"So you're not angry we didn't tell you Rikki's secret?" Selina asked stepping a bit closer toward Alfred.

Alfred shakes his head; "Nope, it's understandable. I mean, people usually freak out when they see mythical creatures."

"Well actually, I'm part-time mermaid and only grow tail when I get wet. It's not like I'm born with a tail," Rikki said entering her tent to pack her stuff.

"Well, it's good to know you're not angry," Selina said with a relieved smile. "So you're also not angry I accidently pushed you into a pool of water?"

"Nope. I should have known by now you sometimes don't hit your brakes in time, and therefore should have stepped out of the way."

Selina grins; "So, you're also not angry for the fact Sean and I carried you outside the cave and hit your head multiple times to the walls?"

"No Miss Kyle, you already give me an headache without banging my head into the walls, so I guess this won't make any difference."

Selina sighs; "So, you are also not angry for me and Sean escaping yesterday and claimed we scoped caves?"

"Nope! I knew that was a lie, because you and Mister Ornelas always lie!"

"So you also don't mind Sean and I swam around a pool and kissed?"

"Miss Kyle, I tried many times to stop you from kissing Mister Ornelas, and many times failed. So no, this time I have other things on my mind than stopping you from kissing Mister Ornelas or Master Bruce!"

Selina looks understandably then asking; "So you also won't mind Sean and I did a little bit more than kissing?"

"Define 'a little bit more than kissing' Miss Kyle."

"Well… M-

Sean was a bit faster and covers Selina's mouth quickly before adding; "Making water bubbles. We held a farting contest who could fart the biggest bubbles!"

Alfred, still busy with packing his stuff hadn't even noticed Sean muffled Selina's mouth, and also doesn't look up when he says indifferent; "And let me guess, you won?"

"No, Selina won!" Sean said then receiving a kick to his knee from Selina and correcting himself quickly; "Yeah, I won. How did you guess?"

Alfred turns around and tosses some stuff toward Sean while smirking; "Lucky guess. Now, stop asking stupid questions and help me packing this stuff!"

* * *

The gang of teens all storm into the boys room at once but Alfred simply doesn't care. He has too much of an headache to tell them to separate.

"And, did you and the kids have fun on the island?" Alex's grin greets the butler when walking into his own room. Little Richard who sat on his lap greets the butler with a beaming smile as well.

Alfred simply points at his face and grumbles; "Does this painful expression shows fun?!"

"That bad, huh?" Alex asked placing Richard onto the floor. "I warned you the island would be too small, but you wouldn't listen. You did take them anyway."

Alfred shoots a dangerous glare at his friend then grabbing for a glass and some Scotch before walking to the bathroom and grumbling; "If you'll excuse me, I'll be in the bathroom trying to drown my headache. Could you please keep those brats quiet?!"

In the other room the teens discussed what happened with Alfred in the moon pool cave and they all agreed it would be horrible if Alfred had a tail.

"I mean, who would cook and do the dishes?!" Selina asked grabbing at her hair in panic. "Because I don't want to scratch my eyes out every time I step into the kitchen and find Alfred lying on the floor with bare chest and a tail! I really don't need to see Alfred's chest!"

They all shiver in disgust when they think of it.

"But he was in the pool and the water hadn't stopped bubbling, right?" Bruce asked. "The moon hadn't passed over the cone completely, right?"

Sean nods; "We just saw an inch of the moon before it disappeared from our eyesight."

"So, it would be possible the effect hadn't enough time to transfer into Alfred," Bruce said thoughtfully. "But how do we know for sure?"

Selina grins; "This calls for operation 'make Alfred wet and see what happens'." They all stare baffled at her. "Yeah, I'm still working on the name, don't worry."

A few minutes later the teens skip excitedly into Alfred's and Alex's room and Selina asks; "So, where is Alfred?"

"He's in the bathroom, but he asked me to ask you to keep the volume down," Alex replied while playing in the baby-pen with Richard. (yeah, it's possible for a grown man to sit in a baby-pen, I've seen it)

Rikki gasps; "How long is he in there?!"

Alex frowns; "Ehm, like ten minutes or so, why?"

Without replying Alex's questions the teens sprint toward the bathroom door and press their ears against the door.

"I don't hear water running," Rikki commented.

"Maybe he's taking a bath instead of a shower?" Bruce asked looking thoughtfully.

Sean frowns; "In case he's taking a bath, would this automatically mean he's alright?"

"Wait, is that a snoring sound?" Selina frowns and all the teens quickly 'glue' their ears back to the door and listen carefully.

"Yep, that's definitely Alfred's snoring," Sean said then taking his picklock; "Let's break in and splash him with water."

Alex quickly leaped over the side of the pen and rushes toward the teens stopping Sean in time by taking away his picklock and whispering; "Whatever you kids did with him on the island gave him a big headache, so why not let him sleep for a while, huh?"

"You don't understand!" Selina gasped with pure panic in her eyes and grabbed the adult with both her hands. "We need to know if Alfred has a merman tail or not!"

Alex looks indignant for a moment and then guffaws; "Trust me, Alfred has no merman tail! I would have seen it the second we had those group showers in the military!"

All the teens drop their mouths open in shock, and Alex who noticed it quickly added; "It's normal for men to have group showers when they are in the military, so don't start taking my words in the wrong context."

"Yes well… Back then Alfred didn't have this merman tail," Selina said with an eye roll. "Last night I bumped him into the moon pool on Mako Island, and before you start throttling me you need to know it was an accident."

Alex looks confused for a moment and then asks thoughtfully; "And this so called moon pool turns people into mer-people?" Then bursting into another uproarious laughter; "That's the most ridicules thing I've ever heard, and trust me, I heard a lot of ridicules things."

Selina grabs a bottle of water and turn it upside down causing the water to splash onto Rikki's legs who falls ten seconds later to the floor with a thud.

"How much more people need to know my secret?!" Rikki growled while rubbing her sore elbows.

Alex looks baffled at the girl on the floor having his mouth wide open in a silence scream, and Selina quickly says; "Don't freak out, okay?"

"I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out?" Alex muttered with a slight frantic undertone in his voice. "No, I'm just very interested in why you suddenly grow a tail? I mean, how long does it already do that and-

Sean smacks Alex to the back of his head and then says; "If you're that shocked by seeing this, try picture Alfred with a tail like that."

Alex's eyes grow even more wide in shock and then faints to the floor.

"Well done Sean. Just what we need," Selina growled annoyed.

* * *

Alfred strolls outside the bathroom and finds little Richard still playing in his baby-pen and Alex lying unconscious onto the bed. The teens somehow managed to carry him there.

"Alright, what did you lot do with him?" Alfred asked the lined-up teens all hiding a water bottle behind their backs.

Selina smirks and takes no notice of Alfred's question then asking; "Why were in there for so long? Did you take a bath?"

"No, Miss Kyle, I did not take a bath," Alfred grumbled tossing the empty Scotch bottle onto the bed nearly knocking a bruise to Alex's face with it. "Also, since when do you care about my hygiene?"

Alfred walks suspiciously up to them and around them. All the teens turn around perfectly in sync so Alfred won't see their water bottles. It makes the butler even more suspiciously, not to mention freaked out. They are up to something, he can see it in their deranged eyes.

"Alright, what are you lot hiding behind your backs?"

Sean shrugs one shoulder; "What do you mean, Mr. Pennyworth?"

"Don't Mr. Pennyworth me, Mister Ornelas! I know you lot are up to something! Tell me what you did with Alex and I won't hurt you all too much!"

Selina smirks; "He fainted, that's all."

"Yeah, it didn't even take much. All he had to was picture you with a bare chest and a merman tail!" Bruce grinned.

Alfred rolls his eyes; "Master Bruce, why on Earth would Alex picture me with a merman tail?"

All the teens ready their water bottles and start squirting water onto Alfred rapidly. The butler quickly scrambles outside the room and hides into another while the pack of teens run after him still squirting with water everywhere. They try to open the door, but luckily Alfred had been faster and locked it.

Selina shushes everyone before plastering her ear against the door then whispering; "I think I heard a thud onto the bathroom floor, does that mean…?"

"Oh Fuck, NO!" Sean bellowed kicking against the hallway wall in frustration. "If Alfred is a merman he will also have freaking powers! You know what this means? No more antics, that's what it means! I can't even break rules anymore for my own spinoff! Alfred will grab me and turn me into a I-don't-know-what, or he will use his freaking merman powers to stop me from doing my antics! I was looking forward to my spinoff and now you had to write this extra chapter of this freaking story where Alfred turned into a merman!"

Annie, to who the last part was addressed to grumbles in her defence; "Hey, it's Selina who wanted to extra chapter of this story, and also it's Selina who knocked Alfred into the pool, so don't blame me."

"Yeah, well, I don't even know why Selina even wanted these extra chapters in the first place!" Sean spat back even more annoyed.

Selina smirks; "Because I really, REALLY wanted that romantic scene between us, and it was romantic, wasn't it?"

Sean sighs in defeat; "Yeah, it was romantic."

Suddenly the door swings open and reveals a very infuriated Alfred Pennyworth. The teens fear the worst.

"We can explain," Selina yelped with a sheepishly smile.

Alfred clenches his teeth and grumbles; "Well, start explaining why you lot squirted water on me like a was a disobedient cat!"

"Well, can I answer your question with a question?" Selina asked, smiling plaintively. "What color did it have. I mean, was it orange like Rikki's or…

Alfred smacks the girl to the back of her head; "Stop talking nonsense Miss Kyle and explain me why you made me soaking wet!"

"Wait, you don't want to know how it's possible you grow a merman tail?" Sean frowned.

Alfred heaves his arm up to take a swing for Sean's head, but the street boy ducked away in time who then grins; "I slowly start to think Alfred is not a merman."

"Of course I'm not a merman! Why would I be a merman?!"

The teens share a look then scurrying away into the room and closing it behind them before locking it securely which made it save for them to now answer Alfred's question.

"Because you fell into the moon pool last night which could have turned you into a merman!"

The teens scream and hug one and another in fear when Alfred (on the other side of the door) takes a long run-up then collapsing into the door. Luckily for them they can say the manufactures of the door hinges did a great job, because it kept the door in place.

"Phiew, I'm so glad Alfred is not a merman," Sean said whipping his forehead with a cue dramatic sigh of relief. "I mean, that would have been crazy, right? Like every time he gets in contact with water he will act the same as Rikki does, which is screaming like a little girl before dashing off to a save place."

Sean mimics Rikki as best as he can or better yet, as crazy as he can because no way Rikki acts like that at all and when all his friend proceed watching at him how he pretends to get splashed with water and pretends to get wobbly and pretends to fall with a cue dramatic yelp, Rikki's face turns redder and redder in anger.

The street boy however seems not aware of Rikki's sudden mood chance and continues pretending to get splashed and runs with a girly dash to the bathroom. At that point Rikki has enough of it and Selina can tell.

"Sean, I think it's time to stop," Selina suggested, but Sean proceeds with what he's doing and totally not aware of Rikki coming after him until she calls out his name.

The street boy turns around with a grin; "Yeah Rikki, what's up?"

Suddenly it feels like something punch him very hard in the stomach and the street boy feels himself blown back as if just an explosion burst through the building. A few seconds later he feels himself drop into the bathtub.

"Wow Rikki, I didn't know you had skills in material arts!" Hien said impressed as he and the other teens rush to the scene. "I must say, you even became more hot than you already were!"

Rikki snaps her head around with a dangerous scowl and Hien quickly rushed off. Then she rolls her eyes; "That was material fight moves combined with Eastern Mermaid magic. A friend taught me once and we found out I had the skill as well."

"What did you do to me?!" Sean moaned in pain while still seeing 'stars' fly around his head. This is actually the first time a girl knocked him dizzy enough and he feared for a moment he would go knock-out as well.

Rikki shrugs her shoulder; "You'll see…when you get wet." Cue wide grin.

"What will happen when he- Selina tried to ask, but Rikki was a bit quicker and that's when they saw the bathtub tap magically turned on (Rikki used her mermaid power for that) and the tub started to fill up with water.

Sean, still being a little lightheaded looks baffled at the water tap when suddenly his feet felt weird. Then the water tap turned off as quick as it went on.

"Wait, where's my shirt?!" Sean screamed, because his bare chest is what he first noticed.

Suddenly he heard Selina scream in excitement; "Look, it's even blue! That's amazing because Sean's favorite color is blue!" Then she turns facing Rikki with glee; "How did you know he likes blue?!"

"Lucky guess," Rikki smirked then turning around through the doorway. "I wish you a lot of fun Selina."

Sean's heart was racing in his chest by now. What did Selina mean with; 'it's blue'? What is blue? What did Rikki do to him and most importantly, why would Selina have fun with him?

All his friends left except for Selina who smirked from ear to ear while closing and locking the door behind her; "I'm going to have so much fun from now on."

Sean saw his girlfriend linger upon him like a tiger on its prey and her eyes pin-pointed on his bare chest. The street boy looked back at his chest in horror then slowly moving them down to his abdomen and…that's when he spotted his beautiful, manly legs are replaced with a long, blue merman tail.

"AAAGH, I'M A FISH!"

"YOU'RE NOT A FISH, YOU'RE MY KITTY TOY MERMAN!"

And with that Selina hops into the bathtub and lands on top of Sean then kissing his chest, thoroughly.

* * *

A few hours later Alfred had packed all his own and the kids' stuff and called out for them to ready their selves for a long trip back to Gotham. They all trot over to the butler obediently except for Selina who storms toward him and grabs Rikki before storming far enough away so only she can hear what Selina has to say.

"There's something you need to do about Sean's tail. Don't get me wrong, I like seeing his bare chest, but I can do that when he's normal as well. I mean…" Selina glances at Alfred before adding with much softer voice; "How am I supposed to do M-rated stuff when there's nothing else down there than his tail? I mean, how are mer-people actual do M-rated stuff?"

Rikki looks as if she's pondering over that question and gets a horrible picture which she quickly shakes off and says; "Don't worry Selina, by the time we're in Gotham he's back to normal, trust me."

Then Rikki strolls back to Alfred and the others, but Selina stops her again; "Well, why don't you do your material fight art mixed with whatever?"

"Don't worry Selina. It's only temporarily. Like I said; Sean is back to normal by the time we're back in Gotham."

Selina smiles relieved, but then Sean comes storming upon Alfred and the others bellowing; "I can't step into an airplane when I have this tail problem! What if a clumsy plane-lady spills drink on me? I would end up dissected or-

"Mister Ornelas, what are you talking about?!" Alfred asked interrupting Sean's panic attack.

"I'M A FREAKING FISH!"

"You're not a fish, you're my Kitty Toy Merman," Selina giggles while nuzzling his face with hers.

Alfred slaps the girl to the back of her head then dragging her toward the hotel room door and directs her out. Throwing one dangerous glare to the others is enough for them to follow obediently, even Sean.

As they walk down the hallway to the elevator Selina lingers closer to Sean and says; "Don't you worry, my Kitty Toy Boyfriend. I will make sure you won't get wet."

"I'm so relieved with that news," Sean said sarcastically. Then noticing Selina's pouty face; "Sorry, I just wish I didn't make Rikki angry, because it's really hard to life with a tail."

Selina smiles and nuzzles Sean's arm while purring; "Rikki said it's temporarily. You will be fine by the time we're in Gotham."

"I'm happy to hear," Sean said and he meant it.

A few hours later the Australian security received the news their plane had touched Gotham soil safely and that they were on their way back without the crazy butler and his pack of teens.

Now, it was time for a party, because they earned it. Also, they will make a complain to detective Jim Gordon to never ever send the teens to Australia again. Not unless they warn them months in advance so they can take precautions.

Alfred and the pack of teens arrive at Wayne Manor which surprisingly stood in place, because it so happened Selina had asked Jack once again to guard, watch and protect the mansion while they were away. Of course Alfred had no idea.

And you're probably wondering if Rikki was right about Sean, right? Well, Selina and he had locked themselves in the bathroom by now and take a bath while watching happily at Sean's long, manly…

Legs.

* * *

 **So, what did you think of this story? It's complete and I'm happy about that. Now I finally can try typing the Cat-list adventure again. Let me know your thoughts about this story xD**


End file.
